The Darkness Is All I Have
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: After Regina Mills stopped her from saving her and ended up becoming the Dark One, Emma Swan goes to Maleficent for help and they both try to bring Regina back from the Darkness. Swan Queen and Dragon Queen with a dash of Regal Believer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, so where do I begin? I honestly wasn't going to do a Dark One Regina story because I felt like Dark!Regina... well, Regina has already been dark so I had no idea how to tell this story, but my sister talked me into it and I ended up falling in love with the plot. Anyway, I'm in love with Dragon Queen and Swan Queen so basically this is what this is. Mal and Emma are trying to save Regina from the darkness while Regina is trying to save herself.** **There are a few mentions of CS and OQ but they're not exactly relevant to this story. This story is 100% Dark Queen (which I like to call her as the Dark One since she's not exactly the Evil Queen anymore), Dragon Queen and Swan Queen with a dash of Regal Believer.**

 **(Rated for future chapters btw)**

 **I'm a bit nervous about this because I've never written Regina like this. I hope it's good.**

 **I don't own ONCE or Regina, Emma, Mal or any other characters. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.**

The Darkness Is All I Have

Chapter 1

She saw the vortex of darkness spiralling towards her but couldn't do anything to stop it. It grabbed a hold of her with so much force she felt like her bones were going to shatter and her organs were being crushed. She tried to breathe but it felt like the air was being physically sucked from her. Her lungs were burning from the exertion of being over worked to take in air.

Her mind was racing. Her life flashed before her eyes like an old movie. Every memory that hurt her, the faces of every person she had ever hurt flashed through her mind and every ounce of anger she had ever felt came to the forefront. This hurt like nothing she had ever endured and she had been tortured on more than one occasion. If it was going to kill her, she wished it would just get it over with.

"Regina..." She looked up at the sound of her name being called and through the iridescent ribbons of black whipping past her face she could see the blonde idiot. The one who tried to take her son from her, the one who broke her curse, the one who brought Marian back and destroyed her happiness. She scowled at the memories and watched the other woman's eyes grow wide with worry. "Just hang on."

No, that's Emma Swan, mother of her son and her best friend. Not her enemy. Not anymore.

She watched Emma inch closer but Hook grabbed her and stopped her. Regina found relief in that. She didn't know what this thing was capable of. As of now she felt it sucking the life out of her... or was it feeding off of her magic? She couldn't tell which. Either way it was weakening her. She tried to focus on breathing but her breath caught when she heard Emma scream something along the lines of 'that's the mother of my son, I have to protect her!' and she saw her push him away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Robin picking himself up off the ground and charging the vortex again, only to be thrown back another time. Emma turned back to her and started heading towards her.

"Emma, no!" Regina and Snow screamed at the same time. Regina looked over at her once enemy who was being held back by Charming and she's never agreed with her more.

"Regina, you finally have a shot at true happiness. I can't let you lose it. Let me help you." Emma was pleading. Regina shook her head but Emma still stepped closer. "It has to be tethered to a person or it will kill you. Let me just-"

"No." Her voice was raspy and raw. She couldn't let Emma risk her life for her. What would happen to her? This time the savior couldn't be the savior. "Not this time, Emma." She said softly.

Emma shook her head and stepped forward. "I have to. I can't let you... I can't lose you." Her eyes were filling with tears and her lip was quivering. Regina could hear her heart breaking. "Please, let me save you."

Regina pulled her hand back and the dagger appeared in it. "I'm sorry." She said "I can't." She gasped at the pain. "I..."

"Regina, don't do this." Emma said softly as she inched closer. "Please, I love you."

Regina's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. There was a collective gasp behind them but neither of them heard it nor would they have cared. "And I love you. I have for a very long time." She surprised herself with her own confession but if this was the last time she'd ever see Emma she needed her to know. "That's why you have to be protected."

Emma was visibly shaking and the tears were falling freely, she stepped closer but Regina threw her hand forward and pushed her back with a powerful force of magic. Hook grabbed Emma but she shrugged him off. She charged again, this time Regina froze her in place and restrained her with invisible bonds. Emma struggled for a moment. Their eyes met again. A silent plea in green.

"I'm so sorry, Emma." Regina whispered then with another flick of her wrist Emma disappeared in a cloud of deep purple smoke.

"Where'd you send her?" Regina heard Snow scream before she absorbed the darkness. She felt it working inside of her before she felt it consume her and suck her inside. She lost consciousness as she disappeared inside the vortex of darkness and it, itself disappeared as well.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the dagger clattering to the ground. Robin sighed and looked at his companions who were watching him with sympathetic eyes. He walked over to the dagger and picked it up. He looked at the blade and his heart broke. 'Regina' was written across it in big bold letters.

"Regina, what have you done?" He whispered.

Emma looked around and realized she was standing in the loft. Regina sent her home to protect her. She groaned with a 'damnit Regina!' Then ran out of the door and down the steps, back to main street. She didn't care that it was a long run nor did she care that her lungs were burning as they struggled to take in the cold night air. She remained unfazed as her legs cried out from the exertion. She had to get there. In her mind she knew she was too late but she had to be there.

She turned onto the street and stopped right behind her parents who were huddled together staring at the place where Regina once stood. Emma felt her stomach lurch and she felt a wave of nausea. She took a deep breath to push it back. She wanted to cry, scream, anything to release the pain of this..

Regina was gone.

They had no idea where she had gone. She was taken by the darkness to only god knows where. They didn't even know if she was alive or hurt. Her heart ached something fierce. She told Regina she loved her and Regina said it back. They loved each other. Why did they wait so damn long? She sniffed and pushed back her tears. Regina would've put her through hell for crying.

She cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention.

Snow ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Emma, honey, I'm so sorry." She squeezed. Emma knows that her parents heard everything but they were getting better at not prying so they'd wait for her to bring it up. Which would be never. This is between her and Regina.

Not too long after, Charming came and put his arms around both of them. He kissed her hair and squeezed her as well. "Everything will be okay." He said gently. He held her tight as if trying to hold her together.

They all heard Emma and Regina's confessions and she didn't regret it. If that was the last time they'd ever see each other she wanted Regina to know that she was loved and wanted. For the most part everyone was pretending it didn't happen and once again she didn't care what any of them thought.

It happened.

She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. "How am I going to tell Henry?"

"Tell me what?" They turned to see Henry walking up. He scanned the group of adults. "Where's mom?"

Emma sighed and stepped back from her parents. She reached for Henry and he stepped closer, allowing her to pull him against her. "Your mom... The darkness... we got it out of Gold but it got loose and grabbed a hold of her..." She trailed off. "I tried to save her but she wouldn't let me... I'll help her. I swear, Henry."

"The darkness that was inside Grandpa?" He asked although he already knew the answer since Emma had just said that. Emma nodded. "That means she's the Dark One now."

Oh shit. That's true but Emma was more afraid for Regina than of her. She squeezed him tight. "Henry..."

Henry stumbled back and he looked as though he was in shock. "Is she going to be evil again?"

"No." She said firmly. "She has us. We'll save her before she does. I promise."

He put his face in his hands and shook his head. "She's come so far." He growled.

"I know, kid." Emma said pulling Henry back against her and holding him tight. The hug was for both of them. She wouldn't let Regina slip back into that life and lose everything she worked for. Emma's the savior and she still owes Regina a happy ending.

Emma spotted something reflecting light out of the corner of her eye. She turned her attention to Robin and saw the dagger in his hand. Since Regina's the Dark One now that means that's _her_ dagger and Emma didn't want him to have control over her like that. She let go of Henry and headed over to Robin, ignoring Hook's concern and waving him off.

"Just see if you can summon her." She heard her mother say as she got closer. She growled internally but knew that that's the only way they'll find Regina.

Robin nodded and held the dagger out. "Dark One, I summon thee." he said gently. Everyone waited with baited breath for a bad tempered brunette to appear in a cloud of purple smoke but nothing happened.

"Why's it not bloody working?" Hook asked exasperated.

"Maybe she's ignoring it?" David suggested.

"She can't simply ignore it." Hook said. "She's a slave to the bloody thing."

"Do you think she survived it?" Snow asked, nothing but pain in her tone.

Emma bristled but Robin spoke up. "She's alive. She's strong." He looked at the dagger again. "I don't understand why it's not working though."

Emma let out a long dramatic breath. Why wasn't Regina responding? She shook her head and held out her palm to the thief. "Give it to me." She ordered as she stepped closer aggressively and Robin looked at her sympathetically.

He knew.

"Here." He said handing it over. "We have to find her. We will find her." He squeezed Emma's shoulder then turned to leave but Hook stopped him with the same gesture.

"We'll find her, mate." He said gently and Robin nodded.

"I hope so..." He said quietly then walked off.

They were trying to pretend that their girlfriends hadn't just confessed to loving each other. If the woman she loved hadn't just been taken by the darkness Emma may have even felt sorry for them but there was no time for it. They had to come up with a plan and quickly.

Emma watched him go then turned back to the dagger in her hand. She traced her fingers over the engraved letters on the cool steel. Her chest suddenly felt tight, she was holding Regina's heart in her hands. Regina was missing. Emma didn't know what was happening to her or even where she was but she did know that Regina was alone and that worried her enough.

Emma turned to her parents. "We have to find her. Now."

Henry looked up at her, his eyes were glazed over and he looked haunted already. "How?"

"Regina's not here and Rumple's unconscious. Who's going to help us?" Snow asked desperately.

Emma nibbled her lip and thought it over. "Maybe-"

"The fairies." David suggested.

Emma nodded. "Yeah... or we can go to someone who has knowledge of and experience with darkness. The only sorceress in town."

"Don't tell me you mean the bloody dragon." Hook sighed.

Snow's mouth fell open. "She would never help us."

"She'll help my mom." Henry said. "They're friends."

"Besides, she owes _me_." Emma said dryly. She was never one to look for a reward or payment after doing something good but desperate times called for desperate measures. "I went and retrieved her dragon spawn and got my ass kicked in the process."

The Charmings shared a look then turned back to their daughter. "Can we try the fairies first?" Snow asked.

Emma shrugged, knowing she would go to the dragon regardless if the fairies couldn't help. "Fine." She sighed.

"First we should go home and regroup." Snow said looking over at her grandson who was staring off into the night at nothing at all. Emma looked at him and how miserable he looked. She nodded.

"Let's get him to bed."

Everyone nodded. Emma knew she wouldn't sleep. She will never sleep until Regina was safe at home with them. Dark One or not, she still meant everything to her and she needed to know if she was okay.

"Come on, kid." Emma said walking over to Henry and taking his hand. "Let's get some rest." He didn't resist and followed silently.

After sharing a look the rest of the group followed them as well.

* * *

Regina felt her body materializing, forming and shaping from the mass of dark magic she had become. She didn't remember much and this is the most conscious she has been since she was consumed by the gyre of darkness but she did remember Emma's eyes. The pain and panic in them. The way her lip quivered and her voice shook when she told her she loved her. Those images are permanently etched into her brain.

God, Emma loved her and she loved Emma back.

Regina pushed that thought aside... for now and refocused. She inhaled, squeezing her eyes shut. She then opened them and exhaled. Her eyes scanned the area around her, taking in her new surroundings. Her eyes widened at the green grass, happily chirping birds and the smell of forest. This certainly was not Storybrooke. It didn't feel like home. She rolled her eyes when it dawned on her where she was.

The Enchanted Forest.

She groaned. She hoped she'd never see this place again. It brought nothing but horrible memories. When she was here, she was heartbroken and lonely and she was slowly destroying herself with her pursuit for revenge. This most definitely was not a happy place and she knew it was going to feel even more like hell with the darkness clouding her heart even more than before.

She knew she was stuck here but when she really thought about it, it brought her great relief. With her in a completely different realm her family was safe from her. Their safety was all that mattered. That's why she couldn't have let Emma endanger herself to save her. Emma means too much to her to even consider it. Her heart squeezed and yearned at the thought of Emma and her admission just moments before Regina was taken by the darkness. Why do they always wait so long?

Sighing, she stepped down from the stone platform and turned back to it. She saw the symbols of an ancient language written on it and recognized it as the door to the chamber where new Dark Ones were born. _So it was official huh?_ She escaped the darkness once before just to be pulled back into it. She worried she would return to her ways as the Evil Queen and the worst part of herself would be resurrected. She often felt the Evil Queen shifting inside of her, waiting to get out but she fought so hard to keep her suppressed. What's to keep her from destroying everything she's come to love? Nothing.

But she's fought it before, so she can do it again, right? She could be stronger than this. She could win.

She stood up and removed the dark red, velvet hood off of her head and smoothed her hands down the cloak.

She then ran her fingers through her hair and gasped in surprise. It was much longer. Almost like her Evil Queen days. The darkness was capturing that, her darkest days. That's the image of her dark magic that it latched onto, judging by the crimson red gown underneath the cloak as well. She huffed and turned to leave. She was sure her palace was still intact since she had protected it again. That Dark Palace harbored such horrible secrets and pain. Her sorrow still drifted through those halls as if haunting her but she needed somewhere to think. She started to wave her hands to teleport but she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Well, dearie, I guess you don't really need my help." She turned to see none other than Rumpelstiltskin. She rolled her eyes. "It seems you already have your dark magic under control."

She sighed. "What are you doing here, Rumple?"

He giggled. "Me?" He gestured to himself.

"And why do you look like that?"

"Well, I'm not really Rumpelstiltskin. I'm just here to make sure that you use your new power to its fullest potential."

Regina nodded in understanding. "You're a manifestation of the darkness?" She asked. He nodded.

"Precisely."

Regina waved it off and turned back around. "I don't even want to speak to the real, physically there Rumple, so I'm sure I don't want to speak to an apparition either."

He appeared in front of her and she huffed. "Go away."

"How about I appear as someone else?" At that a cloud of gray smoke consumed him, replacing him with a tall, younger, dark haired man with a devilish smile and piercing blue eyes. "Better?" A much deeper voice asked. She rolled her eyes and he grinned. "No?"

She crossed her arms and leaned back. "You're going to have to try harder than a pretty face."

"Oh?" The man said before turning into a tall, shapely blonde, with even bluer eyes and legs that went on forever. Her pink lips curled into a smirk when Regina's eyes wandered her form. "How about now?" Her sultry voice asked.

That seemed to snap Regina out of it. She looked up into the figure's face. "No. Now if you'd excuse me..."

The woman or spirit or whatever grinned wide. "Yes, of course."

Regina rolled her eyes and poofed to her castle.

She appeared in her chambers. She walked over to her chaise and sat. Then with a wave of her hand the wide doors came open revealing an elegant balcony. Sunlight filtered in, illuminating the wide space of the room and bringing it back to life. She looked around the darkly decorated room, covered in dark reds, dark browns and black. She was wise to use that preservation spell, freezing the room in time. Everything was just as she left it.

She gazed out through the doors and had an amazing view of the forest. It was beautiful, it truly was but this place carried some of her worst days.

Man, she remembered spending so much time standing on that balcony all night, plotting ways to destroy Snow White. All of it seemed so foolish now. Given the fact that the girl could outlive anyone and anything.

All of those years wasted.

She found herself snarling and had to push back the anger she felt when she remembered that Emma broke the curse and took her revenge away. She took a deep breath and remind herself that that was not her happy ending. She wasn't happy for those twenty-eight years. She was miserable. She was hurting people and she needed to be stopped.

 _I wouldn't have been that way if Snow White had kept my secret. Daniel would be alive and I would be happy._

This is all Snow White's fault.

 _No. It's not. No! Snow is my friend. She's family. We've reconciled._

 _After she murdered my mother._

 _First Daniel then my mother. She's determined to take everything from me._

 _No, no, no._ She shut her eyes and shook her head. _No, Snow is my friend. I care for her and she cares for me._

She felt her dark magic working inside of her and took a deep breath then released it. She imagined Emma and Henry. Her happiness. The two people who will always care for her and want to protect her. Her family. Where her heart lies. She wanted to get back to them and at the same time she didn't. She could be dangerous and didn't trust heeself. Angry thoughts like the ones she had a few moments ago can lead to disaster and she really didn't want to hurt anyone. She found solace in the fact that they couldn't get to her.

This was the perfect seclusion.

She missed them badly but this is what was best. She wasn't safe. She was even more dangerous than the Evil Queen. She didn't even feel this heavy darkness inside of her, crushing her when she was the Evil Queen but with this . .

Darkness is all she has.

She'll see them again. Someday. But now she had to remember how to be alone.

* * *

One week later

She felt the heat on her face, her throat felt dry and she found it painful to cough. The flames were were rising all of the way to the ceiling and she couldn't see a thing beyond them. Her skin felt like it was cooking and no matter where she turned she was greeted with more flames. The walls were made of fire and the floor was pitch black and looked like an endless abyss. It felt as if Emma was floating in midair.

She heard a voice over the crackle of the flames but couldn't make out what it was saying. She shielded her eyes with her hand and looked around but still couldn't see much.

Then she heard it again.

"Emma..." The voice said again. Her ears perked up and she started scanning the room frantically. She knew that voice. The voice she hadn't heard in days. The woman she realized she loved when it was too late.

"Regina?" She screamed. "Regina, where are you?"

"Emma?" She sounded closer.

"Yes, I'm right here. I can't see you."

Suddenly the flames were sucked from the room in a spiral of fire, blowing hot air in her face and causing her hair to fly around her head. The spiral began getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared. She was left in a dark room. It was cold now and her skin was thankful for it. With the crackle of the fire gone she was left in complete silence. All that could be heard was the echoes of her own movements as she shifted, looking around the room and the sound of her own breathing.

A bright, glowing light appeared in front of her and it was blinding. She held a hand out to block a little of the glare and squinted. A figure stepped out of it and she let out a sigh of relief as the figure got closer. She ran over, took the woman in her arms and squeezd her tight. All logical thought thrown out of the window.

"Regina, oh my god." Emma whispered into the woman's dark hair. When she pulled back she looked deep into her dark eyes and before she could even think it through, she kissed her. It was sweet and innocent but her heart fluttered just as she expected it would when their lips met. When they broke away she took the woman's shoulders and looked her over. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Emma." Regina said with a soft smile. She took the blonde's face in her hands and stared into her eyes. "How are you?"

"Missing you." Emma admitted. "Worried sick."

Regina smirked. "Idiot."

Emma smiled at that then looked around the dark room again, wondering how they can only see each other and nothing else. "Where are we?"

"You, my love, are dreaming." Regina's thumbs stroked Emma's cheeks. "And you need to wake up."

Emma shook her head, she knew it was a dream but it felt so real and she wanted it to be. Needed it to be. "No. I want to stay here with you for a little while. It's been over a week since I've seen you."

"You do know that I'm not really here, yes?" Regina asked with a smirk. "I'm your subconscious trying to help you cope with the loss of someone you care for."

Emma bit her lip. "I'm not... it's not... I love you... uh... her..."

Regina nodded. "I know." She kissed Emma again. "But you have to wake up now so you can save her."

Emma nodded back. "Okay, but how? The fairies have been of absolutely no help."

Regina grinned. "Then I guess you know who you need to speak to."

"I suppose so."

"Bye Emma." Regina said with a chuckle.

"Wait," Emma said as she reached up and stroked the woman's cheek. She knew it wasn't real but it felt just as good. She kissed her again.

"Go." Regina said and she pushed Emma's shoulders. The blonde fell back, straight through the floor, into the black abyss.

She fell for what felt like forever but before she hit the bottom she was startled awake. She sat straight up and gasped. She was back in her bedrooom, in her bed. She looked over at her son who was curled up beside her. He hadn't been able to sleep alone since Regina was taken. He's been having nightmares. He wouldn't say of what but she knew it involved his mother as the Dark One. Emma brushed some hair from his forehead. He needed a haircut. Regina had mentioned it on multiple occasions but they could never get around to it.

Henry feared that Regina would go back to being the Evil Queen or a even worse version but Emma knew that the Evil Queen is dead and buried. She's never coming back but he's thirteen. He doesn't understand that and he's stubborn like both of his mothers so there was no convincing him.

She looked over at the bedside clock. It was almost three a.m but she had something that she needed to do. She leaned over, kissed Henry's forehead then got out of bed, suddenly wide awake and started changing her clothes. It was late. She was aware but Regina once told her that villains don't sleep well at night. They're always haunted by the demons of their past or their actions and they sometimes appreciate a good distraction.

And a rescue mission would be a good distraction for anyone.

She shimmied into her skinny jeans and pulled a sweater over the tank she had been sleeping in. She knew the person she was going to see wouldn't want to see her but it should be safe since they shared a common interest...

Regina.

After throwing on her leather jacket she tiptoed down the steps as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and peeked around to see if she saw either of her parents up with her brother; when she saw that the coast was clear she snuck out of the apartment with the skill of a ninja. Opening and closing the door silently. She proceeded to put her boots on in the hallway.

Now if you had told her four years ago that she would have been sneaking out of her parents' apartment at thirty-one years old, she would have laughed right in your face but yet, here she was.

She scoffed as she jogged down the stairs. She really needed to get her own place. Hopping inside the bug, she tried to ignore how much of a bad idea this was. This woman could possibly kill her, in multiple ways. All brutal and painful of course... and Regina wasn't around to save her ass.

The dragon was usually on her best behavior when the queen was around but now Regina's not, so now what?

After starting the car she thought maybe she should have brought her father's sword but it was too late for that. She sighed heavily as she pulled up to main street and passed the last place she saw Regina. Where they both confessed to loving each other. Where Regina wouldn't let Emma save her. She couldn't get the brunette's voice out of her head, how frantic and worried she was for her. She's going to get an earful for sending Emma away to keep her from protecting her.

 _Well, she can't stop me this time._

Emma pulled up to the bed and breakfast. She got out of the car and closed the door a little more forcefully than necessary but every time she thought of the fact that Regina was so damn stubborn that she wouldn't even allow herself to be protected, it got her all worked up.

That woman.

That beautiful, strong, intelligent, perfect woman.

Emma was in love with the most gorgeous and irritating woman to ever exist and she loved it. She shook her head at that and jogged around to the entrance of the bed and breakfast. She pushed the door open and peeked inside. No one was at the desk, obviously due to the late hour and the fact that no one checks in. She proceeded to tiptoe inside and up the stairs to the second floor. The hallway light was dim but thankfully her eyes were adjusting. She just had to find the room the dragon was staying in and have this conversation quickly before her parents realized she was gone.

Is this really what her life had come to? Sneaking out at thirty-one, so her parents wouldn't know that she was going to ask a dragon sorceress to help her save the woman she loves who so happens to be the Dark One.

What the hell?

She heard a rustling sound behind her and before she could spin around she heard a voice. "Stop right there and turn around slowly." She heard them say.

"Granny." She sighed. She must have heard her sneaking around and thought she was an intruder. Damn wolf hearing.

"Emma?" She heard another familiar voice say. She turned around and frowned. There stood Ruby and Granny. Granny was holding a crossbow.

Are they for real?

"I'm so sorry." Ruby said gently in response to the sheriff's glare. "I thought you were... we're a little jumpy. We have a lot of villains in town currently and with Regina being the Dark One now..." She saw how Emma's jaw tightened. "I'm sorry..."

"Well, good to know that you think the mother of my son is just some raging bull." Emma said crossing her arms. "Luckily for both of you, we haven't found her yet. She's still missing."

"Oh Emma, for goodness sakes." Granny said as her crossbow lowered. "As if we're that petty. Regina and I have reconciled long ago."

"We care about her. It's just the whole Dark One thing. She was evil once you know..." Ruby tried.

"You don't say..." Emma drawled.

"I'm sorry." Ruby repeated softly.

"Yeah, you said that..." Emma sighed. She was exhausted, she missed Regina and she just wanted to get the impending uncomfortable and possibly dangerous conversation over with. She turned on her heels and started heading down the hall again.

"Where are you going?" She heard Ruby ask from behind her. She knew they were following her. She rolled her eyes. They'd most likely call her parents and tell them where she is.

"To talk to the dragon lady."

"Maleficent?" She heard Ruby ask a little too excitedly. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ruby look away with a small blush. "I mean, do you really think that's wise?" Emma cringed at how much she sounded like her mother. "She is one of the most powerful sorceress to ever live and she might be slightly cranky since you're waking her."

"This is important. She can help me find Regina." Emma said dismissively, turning back around and continuing the trip down the hall.

"But..."

"Ruby..." Emma sighed. "Regina is out there, somewhere, alone. I know she can take care of herself. She's tough as hell but I can't help but worry about her."

"No Emma," Ruby tried.

"Stop Ruby..."

"Emma Swan, will you listen a moment?" She heard granny hiss. She turned back around. Knowing nothing they could say would change her mind.

Ruby gestured to a door. "This is where she's staying."

Emma smiled sheepishly as she walked back to them. "Thank you." She said gratefully. Both werewolves nodded.

"Good luck." Ruby said as they turned to leave. Emma nodded and they went back down the hall.

She waited for them to disappear down the stairs before turning back to the door and knocking. Emma was nervous and anxious but Maleficent would never hurt her, right? Emma brought her daughter back to her and she did know that she and Regina were friends, right? The Savior took a deep breath and listened for any movement on the other side of the door but was met with silence. Maybe she actually was asleep. Maybe things change when you're no longer a villain. For a moment Emma wondered if Regina sleeps better now. Then for a fleeting moment she wondered what it'd be like to sleep beside Regina, to pull her against her chest and hold her. The longing nearly knocked the wind out of her.

She tried not to think of running her hands up Regina's delicate curves and stroking her smooth skin. Nor did she dare think of the woman's lips moving against her own as Regina's small delicate hands touched Emma as well. She groaned. She could practically feel the warmth of Regina's body against her.

She needed Regina home.

She waited a moment longer before admitting defeat and stepping back from the door. She would just have to try again later. She only got a few feet away when she heard the door open and a cool voice drift down the hall.

"Well, if you've come all this way and disturbed me at this ungodly hour... might as well tell me what you want."

Emma headed back towards the door and stood in front of it awkwardly. She looked at the woman before her. She was impeccably dressed in a gray suit, her hair and makeup were perfect and her blue eyes were alert. She clearly looked as though she hadn't been asleep or even needed to sleep to begin with. Those eyes glowed and for the first time Emma felt she was in way over her head. The eyes locked on hers and the dragon sighed.

"Whatever it is, Savior, Lilith and I have not been involved." She said dryly. "We've been quite busy making up for lost time. So thanks to your parents... We haven't the time to terrorize the citizens of Regina's lovely town."

Emma frowned as her words sunk in. The other blonde rolled her eyes and started to slam the door in her face but Emma reached her hand out, stopping it. "No. Wait." She said and the dragon raised a brow. She then crossed her arms and watched Emma expectantly.

"Is this going to be a long meeting?"

"I need your help." Emma blurted.

The dragon smirked and her eyes glowed again. "Now why would I help you?

"Because you owe me." Emma said simply. "I found your daughter. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have her."

Mal scoffed. "And if it wasn't for your parents you wouldn't have had to go find her because she would have been with me."

Emma deflated. That was true. She shook her head. "Regardless."

"I'm surprised. I didn't know that heroes ask for payment when they do their job."

Emma shrugged. "I'm cashing in because I really need your help. Besides, you'll want to when you hear what I have to say."

Mal looked beyond amused at this point. This little blonde had a lot of heart, she'll admit that. She could understand why Regina liked her so much. Honestly, the dark haired queen's affection for the Savior was the only thing that kept Mal from snapping the girl's neck where she stood but she was still growing tired of this conversation. "You have two minutes "

Emma didn't say anything. She just reached into the inner pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out a large jagged blade. Mal had seen that before. The Dark One's dagger. How did she manage to lift that from the imp? Maleficent started to say that she had no interest in helping them defeat Rumpelstiltskin when Emma tilted it on its side and thrusted it closer to her face.

Her brows furrowed, her eyes widened and her heart ached when she read the name engraved on it. She reached for it but Emma pulled it back and tucked it back into her jacket. "Regina." Mal whispered.

Emma nodded sadly. "Yes. Our friend is the Dark One. We need to-" she was cut off by the dragon grabbing her by the front of her jacket and pulling her into the room. Mal released Emma, shut the door and flicked the light on.

She looked at Emma and for the first time, Emma saw emotion in the sorceress' eyes. Blue stared intensely into green and Emma found herself unable to look away, it was like she was being hypnotized. "You do understand that you have to destroy her, correct?" Mal asked gently.

Emma's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Mal sighed and started pacing as she spoke. "Regina has a lot of darkness inside of her as it is but she's managed to suppress it. Now you're telling me that she's the Dark One. As in she has concentrated evil inside of her." She sighed. "That makes her dangerous. She could already burn this town to the ground before any of you could even think to protect yourselves." She raised a hand stopping Emma's protests. "Now she'll have the urge to do exactly that."

Emma looked at the dragon incredulously. This was not going how she expected. "You can't be serious. That is my son's mother!"

"And one of my oldest friends."

"Then how could you even consider hurting her?"

Mal stopped pacing and looked over at Emma with raised brows, clearly surprised by the Saviour's tone. Emma was watching her with so much defiance in her beautiful eyes and a hint of something else. Maleficent recognized that look. That was the same sadness she used to see in her reflection in her own eyes when her sweet little girl was slowly turning into the Evil Queen. When she knew she was losing her and there was nothing she could do but watch.

It was obvious that Emma loved Regina.

Mal failed Regina all those years ago. She stood by and watched as Regina destroyed herself. She let her suffer and be consumed by darkness when she could have taken her away from it. All of it. She could have saved her.

Well, she will not sit by and watch this time and she will not allow Emma to do it either.

"My affection for Regina is exactly why I cannot let her lose herself again. I will not sit by and watch her suffer, Emma."

The sheriff's eyes widened and snapped to Mal's when the dragon used her name. The pain was all over her face. She was telling the truth. "But..."

"Since I've been back I've seen Regina smile. It has been so long since I've seen her really smile. There was a time when her smile was reserved only for me but as time went on and Rumpelstiltskin sunk his claws into her, her smile became dark as the light faded from her. Then when her light was completely extinguished the smile faded away altogether."

Emma nodded. Mal loved Regina too. It was clear. "We can save her, we can bring her back."

Mal smiled at her sadly. "I know having hope runs in your family but this is not that simple..."

"No, my parents and I spoke to the apprentice..." She waved off Mal's questioning expression. "And he said that Merlin could destroy the darkness for good. Do you know him?"

"Merlin?" Mal asked as she crossed her arms protectively. Emma nodded. "Yes, everyone knows of him."

"Then help me find him. Help me find Regina. Help me save her."

Mal fell silent and Emma decided to let her think it over. The older blonde's attention drifted to the window as the night wind blew the thin white drapes gently. Emma's eyes remained on Mal though, trying to will her to want to help her.

Maleficent knew of this sorcerer's apprentice. Lily had mentioned him and told her that he was the reason she knew that she was her daughter. He seemed trustworthy enough and if there was any chance that Regina could be saved then...

No. If Mal had learned anything in her life it was that hope doesn't get you anything but hurt.

She looked back at the young blonde sitting on her bed. Her big green eyes were watching her closely as she worried her lip. Her golden hair was pulled back from her face in a ponytail and it made her look so young and innocent. She knew that there was no way that the relationship that Regina shared with this woman was strictly platonic. The passion in those emerald eyes was doing things to the dragon and Emma wasn't even her type. Aside from the fact that the woman was stunning, there was something about her, almost like a magnetic pull. She reminded herself that Emma belonged to Regina just as she herself did.

Their eyes met again and the hope on Emma's face made Mal sigh heavily.

"Okay. Let's do it." She said with a firm nod.

Emma's brows shot up. "Seriously?"

Maleficent nodded. "Yes." She walked over to the bed and sat beside Emma. She noted that the young woman had a nice natural scent. Not as enticing or seductive as Regina's but it was nice.

"Okay..." Emma said, shifting awkwardly. She was sitting really close to someone who could change into a dragon and it was making her antsy. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of Maleficent.

"But I wonder..." Mal said folding her hands in her lap and watching Emma closely. "What would Mommy and Daddy say when they find out that you came to me to help you retrieve the woman you love who so happens to be their once sworn enemy?"

"I honestly don't care..." Emma said with a noncommittal shrug. She wondered how Mal knew that she loved Regina but she decided not to press it. "We've done things their way and gotten nowhere."

Mal nodded with a small smirk. "Well, first we need to get Regina..."

Emma shook her head. "We tried summoning her. It didn't work. She's... we've searched everywhere."

"That's because she's not here. In this land, I mean." Mal said softly. "But I have a theory as to where she could be..."

Emma's brows shot up. "Yeah?"

"Yes but regardless, we'll need a portal." Mal said thoughtfully. "Are you up for a little trip, Savior?"

Emma looked at the woman beside her. She wondered if she was as worried for Regina as she was. Emma nodded. "Yes."

Maleficent smirked. "Okay." She turned serious. "How did this happen?"

Emma inhaled then exhaled. "It all happened a week ago..."

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading :). So actually in one of my other stories I had Mal and Emma go on a little adventure and I had fun with that. I like the idea of a Dragon Swan friendship or even Emma seeing Mal as another mentor.**

 **As far as Emma and Mal's relationship is concerned, This story is Swan Queen and Dragon Queen but can be Dragon Swan Queen to a degree (but I'm not sure how far that part will go). All I know is that Dark One Regina would want her Knight and her Dr** **agon, she wouldn't want to choose.**

 **But yeah,**

 **Pls review. I REALLY appreciate them and they help me improve my storytelling and motivate me.**

 **See ya at the next update. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews and stuff. :)**

 **Sorry in advance for mistakes but I'm posting this at 6am after getting absolutely no sleep. Lol.**

 **But here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

A week had gone by. A week. It felt like a year. That's what happens when you're trapped in a castle alone, with no one to speak to but the darkness inside of you that's trying to seduce you into using it.

That's what this past week has been like. Regina drifting through the castle alone, all day and all night as if she were haunting it. Mostly moping as her loneliness sunk in. The darkness was steadily trying to get inside of her head to consume her. She sometimes tried to read to keep her mind busy but she found it difficult to concentrate with all of the worries on her mind. She worried that Henry was missing her as much as she was missing him. She hoped he wasn't hurting as much as she was.

She often thought of Emma and those beautiful, kind eyes that sometimes changed color from a soft green to a deep emerald, to sometimes a blue-green with her emotions.

The eyes she so easily fell in love with.

Emma's confession of love sometimes echoes in her mind and she finds herself yearning for what could have and would have been. She wondered if they would have been happy together, lived a fairytale, or even had a happy ending. She wanted that. In fact that's all she ever wanted.

Happiness.

That's a long shot now. All chances of that were snatched away when she was taken by the darkness. Just like all chances of happiness were stolen from her when Snow White spilled her secret. She should have made that little brat pay. She should have...

No! It wasn't Snow's fault. She doesn't want to hurt her.

The darkness was coming into her thoughts and heart more often, trying to manipulate her and get her to give in but she's putting up a good fight. It definitely could not tempt her with power. She's had power, it drove her mad and she lost it. She regained it and almost lost her son. She didn't want or need power anymore. She just wanted to live out her eternity in peace and quiet but the Dark Ones were having none of it. Especially as the woman form often visited her.

She knew it wasn't real. That's what made it so much easier to ignore it. She wasn't going to lose herself again. She couldn't allow it to happen.

She knew one thing though, she missed her family. What she wouldn't give to just see them, to know that they were okay. To let them know she was okay because knowing Emma and Henry they were worrying themselves to death.

But they were Charmings so they cared. They had an overwhelming need for everyone to be safe. She just hoped they weren't trying to find her, if they were, she hoped they wouldn't ever succeed. She couldn't be around them right now.

She loved them too much.

* * *

Emma entered Granny's with her baby brother in her arms, closely tailed by Henry and Hook. Her parents claimed to have a plan about Regina and they needed Emma to watch her brother for a little while. Her mother called it 'sibling bonding' while Emma knew that her parents thought she was up to something that could be dangerous and with her brother, she wouldn't do anything too reckless.

Henry, on the other hand insisted on coming along and Emma agreed that he should be involved in rescuing his mother. Hook, well... she wasn't quite sure why he was there but she was sure it had something to do with him trying to maintain his relationship with her. A relationship that Emma wanted no part in.

She just found out a week prior that the woman of her dreams loved her back. Regina's love and Henry was all she needed. Regina wanted her and she wanted Regina. Regardless of the fact that the woman was now the full embodiment of evil. If the pirate thought he could compete with a love like that then he was sadly mistaken.

Emma scanned the diner until she found who she was looking for. When she did, she nudged Henry with her elbow and motioned for him to follow her. She looked over her shoulder and told Hook to wait at the counter. He did what he was told then she and Henry made their way over to the back booth.

She shifted the baby bag on her shoulder and the growing infant in her arms uncomfortably. Henry looked over at her with sympathy before taking the bag from her. It really shouldn't have been this hard to hold a baby. He's tiny. It should come naturally but it doesn't. That just further explains why she felt she wasn't meant to be a mother. She had none of the necessary skills to do so. When it came to Henry all of the hard stuff was already done. Ten year olds could pretty much take care of themselves. They don't need to be changed, fed directly or sang to. They entertained themselves as well. Now that he was older, the most she had to do for Henry was make sure he stayed out of trouble, kept him safe, lent an ear when he needed one and love him unconditionally. Which was easy enough.

Babies were harder to care for and Emma knew for sure she didn't have what it took back then...

Now Regina did all of the difficult things such as trying to balance a crying infant while heating a bottle, stumbling through the halls at night when he wakes up crying and comforting him when he was sick.

Even in the case of Emma's brother, Regina was a natural with him. On multiple occasions when Emma was left alone with him and he would throw a tantrum, she would call Regina and the queen would poof there, tut and shake her head at the sight of Emma on the verge of a meltdown and the baby screaming at the top of his lungs. Regina would then shoo Emma away from the crib, scoop Neal up, hold him close to her and whisper to him or hum a soft melody while she rocked him. That would calm him instantly.

Regina is a mother by every sense of the word.

That's why Emma knew that the woman who has so much love to give would never go back to her old ways.

Regina was still good.

They approached the table but when Henry saw who was sitting there he froze. "Mom?" He whispered.

"I spoke to her last night, well, this morning rather. She's going to help us find your mom."

Henry nodded and inched closer to the table. He was leery of the dragon but his mother would never put him or his uncle in danger and he just wanted to find his other mother and bring her home. If this sorceress could help them do that then he'd give her a chance.

Emma ushered Henry into the booth, then slid into the seat beside Henry, directly across from the dragon. They had to come up with a plan. They didn't exactly have time to come up with one at their first meeting since Emma was in a rush to get home before her parents woke and realized she was gone. She didn't need them knowing and wanting to interfere. She managed to sneak in while everyone was still asleep, cut on the tv and pretend like she had been doing that the entire night.

They didn't suspect a thing.

She looked over at Hook who was watching her like a hawk. He was sworn to secrecy so she wasn't exactly worried about him.

"Morning." Emma said turning back to the dragon.

"Good morning." Maleficent said with a small nod. She tilted her head as she took in the small bundle in Emma's arms. "I know breeding is different for humans but that was quick." She gestured to the sleeping Prince when Emma's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh..." Emma laughed. "This is my brother Neal."

Mal nodded with a small smile. "Another Charming, huh? I bet Regina just loved that."

Emma smiled. "Regina actually loves him and he loves her."

"Well, Regina has always liked children... deep down..." The dragon said gently. Regina has never directly harmed a child. Her wanting to harm Snow White was an exception but look at the circumstances. "A lot of things has changed about her but I'm sure that hasn't." Her eyes lingered on the baby. "May I?"

Emma nodded and pulled the blue blanket from his face and angled him so the dragon could see him. Mal smiled softly at the baby. "He's a lot cuter when he's asleep." Emma said with a soft chuckle.

Mal looked at the baby a moment longer then back up at Emma. "He's quite cute. He takes after you."

Mal knew that that child was the offspring of her enemies but he was innocent. He did not even know what his parents had done. He didn't hurt her. Just like his sister - who no matter how hard Mal tried to hate, she couldn't bring herself to.

"I take after my dad." Emma pointed out.

Mal snorted. "Indeed you do but that baby." She pointed to Neal "Looks like you."

Emma smiled at that. "Thanks."

"Regina always wanted children..." Mal said softly. "If she would have just given me a chance, I would have..." She trailed off as her eyes drifted to Henry who was watching her closely.

Emma wasn't sure what else Mal was going to say but she had an idea. She made a mental note to ask about it later when they were alone. Instead Emma tilted her head towards Henry. "Speaking of kids, this is Regina and my son, Henry."

Mal nodded. "Yes. I've had the pleasure of meeting him. Henry Daniel Mills, correct?" She asked, remembering Regina calling him that in her first and only encounter with the boy. She remembered that just as she remembers everything Regina says. He nodded. "Your mother is very proud of you and loves you very much. You were named after two very important men in her life. You will do great things, although I'm sure you already have since you're her son."

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

Emma nudged Henry. "See, she's not the big scary dragon you thought she was."

He nodded.

Mal raised a brow. "Now, I wouldn't go that far. I am very much a big scary dragon. It's just that the two of you happen to be very important to Regina..."

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Okay, got it."

Mal smirked and leaned back in her seat. "So let's get down to business. We're supposed to be coming up with a plan."

"Right." Emma and Henry said in unison.

"As I said earlier, I have a theory as to where Regina is." She shook her head when a waitress approached the table. The girl nodded and backed away. "But we need to be sure before we go taking trips to other realms."

"Okay, how can we be sure?" Henry asked.

"There's an item. It looks like a globe but it's blank. It's white and almost looks clouded. A blood relative can prick their finger and drop their blood on to it, the blood will then reveal the location of the person you seek. I'm sure it's in this realm, like most magical items..." The dragon said thoughtfully. "But Regina doesn't have any living blood relatives."

Emma frowned. She knew of this item. She has seen Rumple use it but thought only he could because he was the Dark One. Apparently not and most definitely someone as powerful as the dragon sorceress could.

"She does have a living relative." Henry said pulling Emma out of her thoughts.

Emma's brows came together then they shot up when she realized who he was speaking of. "Kid, no..."

Mal looked between the Charmings before her as they silently argued over the issue. "What?" She asked.

Emma turned to her and sighed but before she could even speak, Henry blurted, "Mom has a sister."

"I understand that Cora only had one child." Maleficent said confused.

Emma shook her head. "She had a child before Regina, I don't really know the specifics but I know that she banished her to another realm and she hates Regina for it. She's basically been trying to ruin her life."

Mal nodded, taking in the story. This is the first she's hearing of this. "Do you think she'll help us?"

"I doubt it."

"Okay." Mal said with a simple shrug. "I'm sure I can persuade her."

"I don't like the way you said that..." Emma said raising her brows. "What are you-?"

"Where can I find this sister?" Mal asked with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"The hospital." Henry replied. "She's in the basement, in the psych ward."

Mal nodded and stood from her seat. "I'll see the two of you later."

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"I have two stops to make." Mal said simply. "I have to pay Rumpelstiltskin's maid a visit."

"Belle?"

"Yes to obtain the magical item I spoke of. I'm sure that if that item is in this world, the Dark One or ex Dark One rather... is in possession of it. The same probably goes for my looking glass. The portal."

Emma nodded. "And then?"

"Then I'll go see the queen's older sister."

Emma nodded and handed Neal over to Henry. "I'm coming with you."

Mal looked at Emma and the determination on her face. She knew she would follow her anyway. "Fine. Come along."

"Watch him, Henry." Emma said to her son. "Hook is right over there and Granny and Ruby are around. The two of you will be fine."

Henry smiled at Emma. "I know. Go."

She nodded and walked over to Mal, as soon as they were close enough, Mal poofed them to Gold's shop.

* * *

Belle heard voices in the shop which was strange because she didn't hear the chime above the door. She stood up from where she was sitting beside Rumple's still unconscious form and walked into the front of the shop. She smiled when saw Emma standing at the counter patiently but she bristled when she saw the other blonde lurking in a corner of the store.

"Hey Emma." Belle said, still keeping an eye on the dragon who looked over at the sound of her voice.

"Hey." Emma said watching Belle closely. She looked back at Mal who had her arms crossed and was glaring at the librarian. "What's up? You guys know each other?" She asked, sensing the tension.

"Well not formally, unless being kidnapped is a way of meeting new people." Bella replied dryly.

"Oh please," Mal scoffed. "Your husband has tried to kill me, twice. Not to mention he had me actually killied by the Saviour."

Emma tensed at that. She found it interesting that Maleficent didn't hold a grudge for that one.

"Which I've had absolutely nothing to do with."

"All's fair, dear."

"Well, I know how to protect myself now so try anything and I will turn you into something a lot less threatening. How about a turtle?"

Mal snorted. "Now, now, dear, that will not be necessary. I'm on my best behavior. The Savior is keeping an eye on me."

Belle glared. "I-"

"Okay enough." Emma said exasperated. "I need your help."

Belle turned back to her and nodded. "What do you need?"

"There's a globe-y thingy that gold has that helps him find people..." Emma described it awkwardly. She could practically feel Maleficent mocking her.

Belle nodded. "I know what you're talking about. May I ask what you need it for?"

"That's none of your business." Mal snapped.

Emma sighed. "We're looking for Regina. I think Zelena can help us, if she let's us use her blood."

Belle looked at Emma sympathetically then nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened to Regina. But if she could come back from the darkness once before, she could do it again. She'll be okay." She covered Emma's hand that was rested on the counter with her own and squeezed. The blonde offered her a tired smile. "I'll go get it. I'll be right back." She announced before slipping into the back room.

"Wow, you and Regina have history with everyone in this town and none of its good." Emma said turning back to Maleficent. The dragon simply shrugged. "Why'd you kidnap Belle?"

"Rumpelstiltskin had something I wanted."

"And Belle was some kind of leverage?"

"Yes."

"Well, did you at least get what you wanted?"

"Of course, dear." The dragon smirked. "I always get what I want."

"What was it?"

Mal chuckled. "So curious. It was a Gauntlet. It revealed your enemy's weakness."

Emma nodded. She wasn't going to ask what she wanted or needed with that. "Alright."

"I wish you hadn't waited a week to inform me of Regina's condition." Maleficent said thoughtfully. She wasn't accusing Emma or blaming her.

Emma nodded. "My parents didn't think it was a good idea for me to ask you for help. But the fairies... I felt they didn't really care about Regina. They were more focused on destroying the darkness... well, except for Tinkerbell, she seems sincerely concerned for Regina."

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "That little blonde fairy?"

"You know her?"

"Unfortunately yes. I had a run in with her when she still had her wings and once after she'd lost them..."

"I'm assuming you don't like her."

Mal shrugged. "I dislike most people and creatures."

Emma snorted. "Got it." She started to ask Maleficent what she thought of her but Belle emerging from the back room stopped her. She was pretty sure she didn't want to know anyway.

Belle struggled for a moment with the heavy globe before it vanished from her hands. She gasped then she and Emma turned to see it in Mal's hands.

"You're welcome." The dragon said with a smug smirk. Belle just rolled her eyes and turned back to Emma.

"You know, you could be keeping better company." She whispered.

Emma sighed. "She's helping me find Regina. Since no one else wants to.

Belle frowned. "You could have come to me. I would have been happy to help. I still am."

Emma shook her head. "Nah, you were busy helping my parents and dealing with Gold's condition. It would have been too much." She frowned at Belle's disappointed expression. "But you can help by not saying anything to my parents."

Belle nodded. "Okay. How are you going to use it?" She gestured to the magical item in Mal's hand. "I doubt the Wicked Witch would just help you." All she received was Emma's frown deepening. Belle sighed and nodded again. "Just be careful."

"Thanks Belle." Emma tilted her head. "There's another item we need."

"No need." Maleficent said dryly. She balanced the globe with one hand then flicked her wrist and a silver hand mirror appeared in her hand. "I just needed to know if it was close by."

"A portal." Emma explained to Belle and the brunette squeezed her hand. Emma gave her a small smile and stepped back.

"Let's send these somewhere safe." The items disappeared from Mal's hands, being sent to her room.

Emma nodded. "Now what?"

"Now you take us to where we need to go." Mal gestured for Emma to come closer and Emma did. "I've never been to this place, so take me there. I'll do the actual magic, you just guide us."

Emma nodded, that seemed simple enough. Before she could say anything more they were engulfed in a cloud of black smoke and disappeared from the shop.

* * *

The dark gloomy palace was finally starting to take its toll on Regina. She was drifting through the halls from room to room being bombarded with horrible memories in whichever room she entered. She despised this place with every fiber of her being. It almost drove her completely insane at one time in her life. Memories of nothing but loneliness, depression and anger lurked within these walls.

It was the loneliness getting to her. She had gotten so used to having Henry around and Emma and even the older Charmings that she had almost forgotten what it felt like to be completely alone.

She wondered if Henry had been raised here or had ever been here, would she still hate the palace or would the memories of him within these walls chase away the dark shadows looming over this place? Would his presence alone shine through the darkness?

Or Emma? If she and Emma had shared moments in this castle would Emma's light remain?

Regina pushed those thoughts aside. There's no point even dwelling on that. She just hoped that they were doing better without her than she was without them.

The darkness was growing more and more persistent, feeding off of her stress. She often found herself wanting to go out and tear everyone and anyone's heart out. A few times she even wanted to murder Snow White. Behead her in front of all of Storybrooke, make her pay for what she had done but she fought it. She pushed it away with the good memories she shared with her former stepdaughter but those thoughts still scared her.

She was just glad that she was far away from all of them.

"You know... you can never have her." She heard a familiar voice say. One she hadn't heard in a long time. She sighed and turned away from her vanity. There stood little Snow White, the same age she was when they met. Before both of their innocence was stolen from them. "That woman you love. I will never let you be with her. Don't forget that I never want you to be happy. So if you find happiness with her, I'll snatch it away."

"Shut up." Regina screamed. She's had enough.

"You have to destroy me." Snow said in a sweet voice. "Before I destroy you. Take everything away from you!"

"No!" Regina screamed again.

"Think about what happened to your first love and then your mother."

"Stop."

"Then her daughter almost took your soulmate away from you."

"That wasn't her fault."

"Just like her breaking your curse? The curse that you had to kill your father to enact because of Snow White? If it wasn't for Snow White, you wouldn't have had to cast the curse and your father would be alive."

Regina's heart clenched at the mention of her father. He's dead. He's gone. She murdered him in this very room. She missed him so much and she would never forgive herself for murdering him in her pursuit of revenge. At the time she called it a sacrifice but now she knows it was nothing but a murder.

"Snow White ruined your life. The Charmings are trying to break you."

Regina growled. "No."

"Love is weakness, Regina." She opened her eyes and looked up into the face of her mother. "You're weak for falling in love with the woman destined to destroy you. She's trying to get you to trust her so you'll let your guard down so she can destroy you when you least expect it."

"She wouldn't."

"I bet she has the dagger. I bet she's planning on controlling you with it because you've always been her pet but now you definitely cannot resist."

The tears were falling. Emma would never. "No!"

"You'll see when she turns on you. When they all turn on you. After they've taken everything from you and leave you alone with nothing. You can only trust yourself and your inner darkness."

Then just like that it disappeared, leaving Regina alone to allow the rest of the tears to fall at some of the truths in its words.

* * *

Emma and Maleficent appeared in a plain white hallway, in front of a gray door. They looked around and saw only one person there, a man that Emma had come to know as mute. The employees give him small jobs such as sweeping and moping to keep him busy. She's never learned his name because he doesn't speak but she's familiar with his face. She was thankful that there was no one else in the hallway. They wouldn't question why the sheriff was there but they would question Mal's presence. They would also question why Emma was spending time in the presence of the dragon but Emma cared about none of those things. All she cared about was getting the woman she loved back.

"Is this it?" The dragon asked gesturing to the door. Emma nodded. "Well, let's get this over with. I despise her already."

Emma snorted. "Wait until you actually meet her. She's a huge bitch. Hot as hell but a bitch."

Maleficent shook her head with a small chuckle and reached for the door but was met with a force field. A containment spell. Mal nodded and stepped back. Pulling Emma back as well, she reached out and started pulling the spell from the door. She sighed at the effort, Regina's gotten extremely strong. She's come a long way from the young woman that could barely conjure a fireball all those years ago.

Mal concentrated a little longer, feeling it breaking. Then there was a flicker and sparks of purple then the force field fell away. Mal hesitantly touched it again. It was gone.

She looked back at Emma with a nod then with a flick of her wrist, the door flew open. She started to step inside but Emma's hand on her arm stopped her. She looked back at her quizzically.

"She's pregnant so we can't rough her up." Emma whispered.

Mal nodded with a small smirk and stepped inside. There seated on the small cot by the far wall sat the Wicked Witch. She stood when the blondes stepped over the threshold.

"Well, well.. If it isn't the Savior and the Dragon..." Zelena said with a wide smile. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"This isn't a social call," Maleficent said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She wanted to know how the woman knew who she was. Everyone knew of the Saviour of course and according to Emma they had history. But Maleficent? How did she know?

Zelena crossed her arms and pretended to pout. "Oh and here I thought my sister's pretty blondes wanted to play with me as well." Her eyes looked Maleficent up and down then she sighed. "I mean, evil can be fun but wicked is so much better."

Maleficent smirked and let her eyes check the other witch out as well. She was very beautiful, just as Emma had said. A little vain, then again so was Regina at times. Beneath all of that snark and sarcasm lie a sadness. She shared no resemblances with Regina but you could still tell they were sisters. Zelena obviously took after their mother more. Not only physically but her personality reeked of Cora 'The Queen of Hearts' as well. Mal was thankful that Regina hadn't taken after her mother because if she had, Mal wouldn't have been able to love her as easily. "I..." She put emphasis on the word as to make a point that she and Zelena didn't have any reasons why they couldn't make an arrangement. "Would like to ask for your assistance with something."

Zelena raised her brows but she looked interested. "Okay, dragon, what do you need?"

"Something has happened to your sister..." Mal began to explain. Emma listened and watched Zelena closely. She saw worry flit across the witch's face for a moment then it was gone. "...Long story short, she's the Dark One and we need to help her..."

"Is Rumpelstiltskin dead?" Mal found herself smirking at the hopefulness in Zelena's eyes.

"No." Emma said with a shrug. Zelena frowned in disappointment.

"But what's important is that Regina is now the Dark One. Your little sister, from what I hear, had quite the dislike for you which means that if she gives in to her inner darkness there's nothing stopping her from ending you." Mal pointed out. "I want to get to her before she becomes a danger to herself and others."

Zelena looked between the two blondes. She loathed Regina but she didn't want her to actually be in any danger... unless it was caused by her own hands. She cocked her head to the side and looked at Mal curiously. "What do you need me to do?"

"We need help finding her..." Mal replied.

"Oh I can't." Zelena held up her hand and pointed to the leather strap on her wrist. "This cuff, prevents me from using magic. I can't do anything."

"Oh, you don't have to use magic but we do need you to make a donation, if you will." With a flick of Mal's wrist the globe appeared in her hands. "With this, we can track down Regina. Find out what world she's in so that we can go retrieve her and bring her home."

Zelena nodded. "Okay."

Mal walked over to the bed and set the item down onto it. "I need you to prick your finger on this." She pointed to the point on top of its axis.

Zelena held up a hand. "Wait a minute, Maleficent is asking me to prick my finger on something?" She crossed her arms. "I know your story. What you did to that poor girl."

"Aurora?" Maleficent asked amused. "Was a pawn in an age old feud between myself and her mother."

"Who you've also cursed."

"I cursed the entire kingdom the first time..." The dragon said dismissively. She waved it off. "But I have no reason to harm you... yet." She smirked.

Zelena watched Maleficent for another moment as if trying to read her before nodding. "Fine." She started to reach for the point but Emma stopped them.

"Stop!" The younger blonde said. Both witches turned to her. She glared at Zelena. "So you're just going to help us save your sister? Just like that?"

Zelena shrugged. "Yes."

Emma crossed her arms and hardened her expression. "I don't believe you. Why?"

Zelena huffed. "Because, I despise my sister, I do. Her entire existence irks me..." She rolled her eyes. "But I don't want her to suffer, unless I'm the one causing it."

Emma's eyes zoned in on Zelena's but her lie detector wasn't going off. She was telling the truth. "Fine. Just hurry up so we can get Regina back and save her. Then the two of you can go back to trying to destroy each other."

Zelena and Maleficent both smirked at that and there was a sparkle in the Wicked Witch's eyes at the thought of tormenting her baby sister. She turned serious. "But there is something that I want."

"Of course there is." Emma sighed. "What?"

"I don't want my child to be taken from me. I know that's what Robin is planning and I don't want to lose my child."

"Okay, I'll talk to-" Emma started but Mal cut her off.

"Done." The dragon said pulling Zelena's attention to her. When their eyes met she added, "Your child will not be taken from you."

"You can't promise that!" Emma argued. "If Regina and Robin are planning to take the baby from her it's because she's dangerous. Regina will not like that you're-"

"Indeed, I can promise that. I just did." Mal said without looking over at Emma. "I'm dangerous and so is Regina but she has never harmed your son and I never would have harmed Lily. Us, Villains." She put emphasis on the last word. "Are dangerous, that's true. We harm people and destroy lives but if anyone is safe with us, it's our children." Mal looked into Zelena's eyes. "I promise you. No one will take your child from you. I'll see to it."

Zelena offered the other woman a small smile. "Okay."

Mal returned the smile. No woman should have their child taken from them. No one should go through what she did. The constant mourning of Lily. Her heart breaking more and more each day she longed for her child. If she could prevent another woman deemed as 'wicked' by others and who was most likely made that way by others as well, she would.

It saddened her that Cora ruined another daughter. She has two beautiful daughters, both with lots of love to give and they were both denied that from her. Leaving them damaged. Such powerful women using their strength for evil, having darkness in their hearts, passed down from their mother. Mal could practically feel the powerful magic coming off of Zelena in waves. This woman was no monster. She was in pain and angry just like Mal and Regina had been not too long ago. She needed a chance and maybe even an ally. Maleficent was prepared to be that.

"Fine." Emma huffed. "But Regina will not like this."

"Savior, the more time you spend with me the more you'll see that I don't particularly care what Regina dislikes." Maleficent said turning back to the globe. "Regina's happiness matters a great deal to me, yes, but if she's doing the wrong thing, or has a plan that isn't in her best interest, I will veto it because her wellbeing is also very important to me. It's imperative that she continues to do the right thing."

Emma nodded. "Okay."

Mal cleared her throat in acknowledgment. She looked over at Zelena. "Ready?"

"Yes," Zelena said with a nod. Without hesitation she pricked her finger. She winced at the sting.

"Just drop the blood on there and..." Maleficent explained.

Zelena did what she was told. Her blood dropped on to it and the red droplet traveled around for a moment before sliding down and off to a far side. It formed a red map. Mal leaned in closer and nodded.

"That looks like..." Zelena trailed off.

"I was right..." Mal said with another nod.

"Where's she?" Emma asked anxiously.

"The Enchanted Forest." Both witches said at the same time.

Emma winced. She hated that place. If she never saw it again, it would be too soon. The bugs, the dirt, the ogres, someone trying to kill them every five minutes... but Emma would crawl through the flames of hell for the woman she loved. She looked up at the witches and nodded. "Okay, when do we leave?"

"Well..." Mal said waving her hand and sending the globe back to Belle. "I'd like to leave immediately but I'm sure you have some things to take care of."

Emma nodded. "My family but that shouldn't..." She trailed off and sighed. "Ugh, my family." She groaned.

Maleficent and Zelena shared a look and Zelena smirked. Maleficent cleared her throat. "Anyway, thank you, dear. You've been quite helpful."

Zelena nodded. "Good luck." She watched as both blondes headed for the door. "Be sure to tell my baby sister that even though I helped her I'm still just as wicked and wicked always wins."

Mal looked over her shoulder at the other witch and chuckled. "I most definitely will. Do take it easy." She said as she pulled Emma out of the door.

Mal shut the door back and magically locked it then put another containment spell on it. She'll discuss it with Regina later. She turned to Emma. "That's the Wicked Witch of the West?" She shook her head. "She's not exactly wicked."

Emma's jaw tightened. "She is. She kidnapped my brother and tried to use him for a spell." She shook her head and waved it off when the sorceress looked at her curiously. "She's certainly a wicked bitch and now you've made a deal with her."

Maleficent shrugged. "She deserves a chance. I've done horrible things in the past and so has your love."

"Did you miss the part when I said she kidnapped my little brother?"

Mal looked amused and slightly annoyed. "You are in no position to judge anyone for kidnapping. Are you forgetting what your parents did to my child?"

"I know and I'm sorry for that." Emma said sincerely. "But she's hurt so many people." She argued. "She's even hurt Regina."

Mal poofed them back to her room without a word. Regardless of what Emma said, a deal is a deal. She may be a villain but she does have a slight bit of honor.

"What has she done to Regina specifically?" She asked as she walked over to the bedside table and picked up the looking glass. She looked at her reflection as she felt the magic working inside the mirror.

"She stole her heart and used it for a spell. She tried to go back in time and wipe her from history."

"But time traveling spells are only a myth so no harm done." Mal said simply. She sat on the bed, crooked a finger at Emma and patted the spot next to her.

"Actually they're not." Emma said as she walked over to Mal and sat beside her. "Hook and I got sucked into the spell... we went into the past."

Mal had to suppress an eye roll at the mention of the pirate that Emma insists on spending her time with. She was impressed by the story though. "That's actually interesting and very dangerous."

Emma nodded. "I know but anyway, she murdered Robin's wife, impersonated her-"

"He should know his wife..."

"She used magic." Emma said in way of explanation. "She... anyway... she stole him away from her, they left. Regina was devastated. Oh... and that baby is Robin's."

"I figured." Mal said with a nod. "When she said Robin wanted to take it."

Emma nodded. "Yeah well... "

"Just give her a chance, she might surprise you. Regina is still here, well not here but you know what I mean, and she's not so heartbroken over it anymore."

"I just want to protect her... and I failed." Emma said softly. "She wouldn't let me save her." She inhaled to keep from breaking down in front of this woman. She didn't want to look weak but this whole situation has been weighing on her. Regina should be home with her and Henry. Not alone in the Enchanted Forest with raging darkness inside of her.

"I know the feeling..." Mal said gently. "Regina is not the type to allow herself to be rescued especially if you're putting yourself in danger to do so."

"She's so damn stubborn."

"Oh yeah." The dragon agreed with a light chuckle. "She's extremely hardheaded, it used to drive me insane. It still does."

Emma smiled at that. "But she expects everyone to listen to _her_."

"And we do because we want so badly to please her."

Emma nodded. "And we don't listen when we want to rile her up."

Mal snorted. "Indeed." She watched as a shadow cast across Emma's beautiful fair features. She looked so tired and miserable. Without thinking she placed a hand on the sheriff's thigh. The first thing she noticed was the firmness and the muscles. The other thing she noticed was the way her body responded when the younger woman looked up into her eyes. The curious gaze locked on her caused her to feel a tightening in her stomach that she tried to push away. So she inhaled. "We'll find her. She'll be fine."

Emma furrowed her brows. She was lost in those eyes again but she didn't care this time. They were beautiful and they glowed for a moment, then returned to normal. She had no idea what the other woman was thinking but she certainly hoped she couldn't tell what Emma was feeling. For some reason she was feeling a pull to the other blonde. Maybe it was the fact that they were both missing Regina or maybe the fact that they were both in love with her. It couldn't be because the older woman was extremely beautiful, wise and confident. It couldn't be the danger of her being a villainous sorceress. It couldn't be the way she was touching Emma's thigh with her thumb stroking it softly.

Because it would be inappropriate to be attracted to her.

Maleficent stared into Emma's eyes a moment. She saw a series of emotions play across them. She looked so unsure. Of what, Maleficent had no idea.

"But what would she be like when we find her?" Emma sounded breathless and Mal was unsure if it was due to their close proximity or the question. She hoped it was the latter.

Mal cleared her throat and looked away. "She's Regina. She'll always be Regina. No dagger could change that. We'll keep reminding her of who she is."

"But-"

"Shhh." Mal removed her hand from Emma's thigh and looked at her for a moment. _So young._ She thought. Mal usually preferred darker women. Dark eyes and dark hair always turned her on but Emma's soft green eyes were drawing her in and her golden hair looked so soft, she wanted know what it'd be like to run her fingers through it. Before she could catch herself, Mal reached over and tucked some of it behind Emma's ear. It was as soft as she expected. She let her knuckles gently stroke Emma's soft cheek. The younger woman gasped softly at the contact but didn't seem in distress so Mal continued to let her hand caress the warm skin. "What you need to worry about is... telling Mommy and Daddy that you're going to the Enchanted Forest to get your love."

Emma sighed. "I know and I don't even know why I'm worried. It's not like they can stop me." She tried to focus on their conversation but Mal's gentle touches were distracting... in the best way.

Maleficent smirked. "There you go, talking like a future queen."

Emma smiled at that. She really had no intention of ruling. Ever. But that didn't matter because she would never have to.

She just wanted to get into the Enchanted Forest, grab the woman she loved and bring her home so she could take care of her. It irked her that her parents weren't trying harder after all Regina has done for them and after they've heard their confessions. They should understand how much they mean to each other or what the separation was doing to Emma.

At this point she could care less about what her parents thought.

She's going to save Regina and god help anyone that tried to stand in her way.

"When are we leaving?" Emma repeated her question from earlier.

Mal looked over at the clock. "Well it's late. I personally have no problem traveling at night but the Enchanted Forest can be dangerous after night fall. You're safe with me so you don't have to worry but we could wait-"

"Lets do it tonight." Emma cut in. "I'll meet you back here in a few hours." She didn't want to waste another second.

Maleficent let her fingers trail down Emma's gorgeous jawline one last time then lowered her hand to the bed. "I have a few things to take care of as well. So that's reasonable."

Emma nodded."Okay well I have to go have a horrible conversation with my parents." She groaned as she stood.

The dragon chuckled. "Good luck. Tell Mommy and Daddy I said hello." She smirked at the other blonde's eye roll.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **So I wanted to make Zelena into a human being but I love Zelena even though she gives Regina a hard time. I also could see Mal feeling for her because out of all the villains Mal is the most sensitive imo.**

 **And I know, I know, the magical globe thing hasn't been seen since season 2 lol but I had to.**

 **Oh and the thoughts about Emma as a parent were strictly Emma's thoughts. I personally think Emma's a great mother as well as Regina. Also the comment that Mal started in the diner but didn't finish. I'm gonna have Em ask about it but I have two different ideas as to where the sentence was going.**

 **Anyway this chapter was a little Mal / Em (Dragon Swan) development. They need to get to know and be comfortable with each other if they're going to be working so closely together. I wanted that to go a little slower but Mal was having none of that so here we are. lol. Honestly writing this chapter I saw the chemistry. :)**

 **Regina, hang in there, your ladies are coming for you!**

 **Anyway, my rambling is over. Please leave a review. Let me know what you think. See you at the next update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, so this chapter has Dragon Queen flashbacks which is written in italics and has a line break at the end. They basically start at the beginning of their romance. I felt we needed more Dragon Queen. Just to even it out a little.**

 **Some time had passed in the flashbacks since the time Regina and Mal had first met. It picks up from there.**

 **Warning for Robin and Hook and mentions of OQ but it's brief.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **So yeah, enjoy. :)**

Chapter 3

 _Maleficent felt a strong gust of air and it almost blew out the flame in the fire place, she was sitting in front of. She looked over for the source just in time to see the cloud of dark purple smoke dissipate and reveal the beautiful queen. She smirked when her eyes took in the fact that Regina was in nothing but a white sheer nightgown. The glow of the candlelight made it appear to be see through. So the Dragon could make out the swell of the younger woman's breasts and every other inch of tanned skin. This night has just gotten very interesting._

 _Usually Mal despised when anyone showed up unannounced to her home but for this raven haired beauty, she made an exception. She actually enjoyed the time they spent together._

 _Regina was just learning to teleport and she was getting pretty good at it. This was the third time this week that she's shown up in the dragon's home. Maleficent couldn't ask for better company._

 _Her smile faded away when she saw the pained expression on the young woman's face. All playfulness gone from the moment. "What's the matter, dear?" She asked as she watched Regina wring her hands nervously as she stared into the fire. She still didn't get a response. "Regina?"_

 _The queen looked up at her. Her brows were furrowed and the corners of her mouth were turned down. "Huh?"_

 _Mal chuckled. "I asked what was wrong, sweetheart."_

 _Regina's frown deepened and she glanced at Maleficent before looking away. "I'm sorry for barging in on you like this. I know it's late... I just..."_

 _Mal smirked and stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "Now, my dear, when have you ever cared about barging in on me?" She stalked closer to Regina and the heat that was radiating from her. She was drawn to it. The brunette was like a tiny furnace. When she was close enough she reached out and grabbed her, then with a small tug, she pulled Regina against her. "And when have I?"_

 _Regina looked up into her eyes and Mal stared deep into hers. There was so much pain reflected in them. They were glossed over and she was shaking. It looked like the tiniest thing could cause her to breakdown. She clearly had a bad day and came to Mal for comfort. Something she usually does and Mal is always more than happy to oblige._

 _Regina inhaled sharply and looked away from her._

 _Mal grabbed her chin gently and turned her face to look back at her. "What is it, Regina?"_

 _Regina's staring into her eyes again, she looks so broken and unsure and Mal wants to tear everyone apart that has ever hurt her. Regina exhales a shaky breath. "I hate it there." She finally says, her voice is so raw, it's obvious she had been crying earlier. "I would rather die than be there." That comes out like a broken sob and Mal's heart breaks. This woman before her is so young and beautiful. Her life is so new. She should be approaching it with wide eyes and excitement but instead she was miserable and tired of it already._

 _Maleficent had a feeling that kissing it better wasn't going to fix this._

 _"Oh, my beautiful, beautiful girl." She soothed. "This life has been so unkind to you." She wants to just take all of the heart ache out of Regina and cast it away but it remains. Consuming her, threatening to break her. Maleficent begins stroking Regina's soft cheek as the tears Regina had been fighting so valiantly, begin to fall. "But I want you here with me. Don't give up."_

 _"I want her gone." Regina gasped out between sobs, the sound makes Maleficent want to breakdown as well. Seeing Regina in this much pain kills her. "I want her to pay for what she did to Daniel." There was no anger or hatred in Regina's voice. Just distress, desperation and exhaustion. She wants the princess gone so she could breathe._

 _"If that is what you want..." Mal said pulling Regina closer. She knew exactly who Regina was speaking of. That little brat Snow White. "I will destroy her for you. I will destroy him and the entire kingdom will be yours." Her hand found its way into Regina's dark hair, where she combed her fingers through the thick, silky tresses. "You are the rightful queen. That kingdom is yours. You've sacrificed enough."_

 _Regina looked up at her with wide eyes. "You would do that for me?"_

 _"Regina, you will find that there are not many things that I would not do for you." The dragon replied as she wiped away Regina's tears with the thumb of her other hand. "If that would make you happy then I will destroy them all."_

 _Maleficent didn't mention that although the deaths of King Leopold and his daughter would free Regina, leaving the young Queen to be at peace, Mal also wanted them gone so that Regina could give up her obsession with revenge. So she can move on with her life and let that stable boy rest in peace. So if she had to kill in order for Regina to be free then so be it. The thought of it made her nauseous. She wasn't exactly one to kill unprovoked but she'd rather darken her own heart further than allow Regina to darken hers._

 _Regina sniffed and the tears had stopped. "But why?"_

 _"In the time that we've spent together, I've gotten to truly know you and you have become the closest I've ever had to a friend. You're the only human I've trusted in a very long time." Her thumb was gently stroking Regina's cheek. "You mean a great deal to me. I want you to be happy."_

 _Regina just watched her a moment longer before replying. "I don't know what to say..."_

 _"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that someone does care for you and your happiness does matter."_

 _Regina smiled at that. Really smiled. Her entire face lit up and Mal's blackened heart skipped at the beauty of it. Without a word Regina leaned up and pressed her lips to the dragon's. Mal hummed in approval and in surprise. She felt heat spread throughout her body and her hand tightened in Regina's hair. Regina's lips were soft and unsure, her innocence was evident but the kiss itself was sweet and extremely short. As Regina pulled away Mal just wanted to kiss her again._

 _Regina's eyes widened and her hand shot to her mouth. "I am so sorry." She said quickly._

 _Maleficent chuckled. "For what?"_

 _Regina shook her head and tried to back away but Maleficent's grip tightened around her waist. "I shouldn't have... I'm so sorry."_

 _"I'm still very confused as to what you're apologizing for."_

 _"I shouldn't have kissed you."_

 _"Why not?" Mal didn't exactly understand much about humans but she did know that they tend to over think._

 _"Because you're my friend, so that made it highly inappropriate."_

 _"How so?"_

 _Regina's cheeks flushed and she huffed, completely unaware of the dragon's amused smirk. "I-"_

 _Before she could even finish the sentence Mal's lips were back on hers. She moaned when they started to move against hers slowly and passionately. She wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck in an attempt to pull her closer. It's been so long since she'd been kissed with so much passion and felt so much desire._

 _Daniel's kisses hadn't even held this much raw passion and ignited so much lust inside of her. Maybe it was Mal's age or the beast inside of her or it was simply her beauty and wisdom but either way she was doing things to Regina with her kisses alone. Once Mal's tongue slipped into her mouth, Regina let out a long moan. She felt the witch smile against her lips as her tongue continued to explore her mouth. Regina started feeling a pull in her lower abdomen and she pushed closer against the older woman who simply responded by tightening her grip on her._

 _When they broke away, Regina looked up into Mal's eyes shyly then looked away. Mal chuckled and her hand rubbed the brunette's back softly._

 _She leaned in and whispered into Regina's ear, "I kissed you this time so what does that mean?" With her heightened senses she could hear the other woman's heart racing and feel her body heating up. Her sensual scent was being masked by pheromones. Maleficent couldn't tell exactly what Regina's body was trying to tell her though._

 _"That your inner dragon is aggressive and thinks it can do whatever it wants." The brunette sassed and Maleficent was pleased that some life was returning to her._

 _"It had nothing to do with the dragon." Mal said with a smirk. "That was me."_

 _"Even worse." The amusement was evident on the brunette's face._

 _"I couldn't help myself." The witch chuckled. "Besides you kissed me first."_

 _Regina blushed. "Regardless."_

 _Mal kissed her again in way of response. This kiss was more sexual than the other two and Maleficent's hands became more bold in their caressing. Regina moaned and broke the kiss when gentle fingers ghosted one of her breasts. Mal shifted her kisses to the queen's jawline. Regina pushed further against her and her small fingers found their way into soft blonde locks. The dragon continued her trail of hot, open mouth kisses down an olive throat where she lavished extra attention to the pulse point. Regina felt a tingling feeling that traveled down her spine and straight to her center. At that Regina stiffened and her eyes shot open._

 _"We shouldn't be doing this..." She panted. Her head was fuzzy and her body was responding to Mal's kisses and touches in ways she didn't even know was possible._

 _"Why not?" Mal asked between kisses._

 _"Because... we shouldn't. I'm... married." She whispered the last part. Even though it was just the two of them in the room and it was common knowledge._

 _"And you don't love him and he doesn't love you."_

 _"And you do?"_

 _Maleficent stopped and looked deep into Regina's eyes. "Yes." She breathed. Regina gasped and tried to take a step back but the dragon kept a hold on her. "And I'm confident that one day you'll learn to love me back." She kissed the younger woman's parted lips. "Come to bed with me and let me show you how much you mean to me."_

 _Regina let out a shaky breath. She never thought she could be loved after Daniel. Not really. But those blue glowing eyes gazing into hers were telling nothing but the truth. There was nothing but affection in them. She wanted this. She wanted to know what it felt like. But she decided to keep the fact that she had already fallen in love with Maleficent a very long time ago to herself for now. "I don't know how to be loved or I've forgotten." She said softly._

 _"Let me show you." The dragon said with a small smile._

 _Regina nodded. "Okay." She said breathlessly._

 _The dragon's smile grew before she kissed the younger woman and poofed them to her bedroom._

* * *

Emma paced outside of her parents apartment. She was not looking forward to having this conversation. Sure, it wasn't their place to argue with her. She was doing what needed to be done but that wouldn't stop them from trying. Nothing they could say would ever change her mind. She had to go get Regina and bring her home. Then find Merlin and get the darkness out of her. But first things first. She had to have this very uncomfortable conversation with her parents that would most likely turn into a huge argument.

But she didn't care. The only thing that mattered right now was the woman she loved.

She took a deep breath and reached for the knob. Her parents rarely locked their door anymore, who needs to now a days, in this town? But before she could turn it, the door swung open revealing Snow White standing there. Her mother placed a hand on her heart and sighed in relief. She then pulled Emma inside.

Emma was beyond confused and once she got inside it was even worse. She looked around her living room to see the dwarves sitting around in various locations, Hook hanging by the stairs that led to the second floor of the loft, Henry on the couch flicking through the tv, beside Robin. Emma bristled immediately when she saw him.

"What's he doing here?" She hissed.

"He was helping us search for you." Snow said, following Emma's line of sight. "We were all so worried."

Henry looked over at her and frowned. "I didn't tell them anything. It was Sneezy."

"Hey!" The dwarf whined.

"Huh?" Emma asked confused.

"I didn't tell them where you went. Sneezy saw you leave with Maleficent and told Grandma and Grandpa."

"We got a call from Sneezy then we headed down to the diner and saw Henry and Neal with Hook." Snow provided. "Henry and Hook claimed they didn't know where you were..."

Emma looked between the two men who looked guilty under her mother's scrutiny. She was just thankful that Hook remained loyal and didn't crack. She already knew Henry wouldn't say anything.

"And you were gone a while." David said from his place in the kitchen. He was shifting from foot to foot rocking her brother. "We thought..."

"She did something to you." Snow finished.

"After I told them you were fine." Hook pointed out.

"After he claimed he didn't know where you went..." Charming deadpanned. Hook just shrugged.

"Where did the two of you go?" Snow asked crossing her arms. Emma sighed. Her mother was doing that thing she hated. The 'motherly' bossy thing.

"It's a long story." She sighed. "But she's helping me find Regina."

"Emma." Snow gasped surprised. "I thought we agreed that-"

"No!" Emma snapped. "You agreed. I was forced. You have been working with the fairies for a week and you're no closer to finding her. Do you understand that she is Henry's mother?"

"Emma, sweetheart..." Snow tried but Emma was fed up.

"He, my son, cannot lose another parent. He can't lose a mother." She tried to calm down but couldn't. She had been holding this in for a while so once it started coming out she couldn't stop it. "She's important to me too. No matter how much you try to ignore it, it's happening."

"Is that what you think we've been doing?" Snow asked, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She was relieved that she didn't shake her off or shy away.

"Not once have you tried to discuss that night with me or the things that were said. No one has. You all think that if you ignore it, it'll go away. Feelings like that do not just go away, mom."

Snow looked at her daughter for a moment as she decided what to say next. Emma was so much like her. Headstrong and fearless. She was a Charming through and through. Her need to protect those she loved always outweighed everything else. Yes, loved. Snow knew that Emma loved Regina and Regina loved her. She heard it all but Snow had known for a long time, Emma wasnt very good at hiding her emotions. The way Emma looked at Regina was the same way Charming looked at her. The way Emma fought for their friendship and has tried to spend every waking moment with Regina ever since.

They were in love. She knew it, David knew it. She was even pretty sure Hook and Robin knew it but now it was out in the open and that made it very real. No matter how hard Snow tried she couldn't find anything wrong with it. Regina was no longer the Evil Queen and she would take care of her daughter while Emma was old and strong enough to make her own decisions.

Besides... the heart wants what it wants.

But Emma's love for Regina was exactly why they had been stalling but not for the reason Emma had thought. What if they found Regina and she was evil again? What if she embraced the darkness? Sure, Regina was stronger than that but what if they were wrong? Emma would be devastated. They had to be cautious.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Snow asked.

"Not now... there's no time." Emma huffed. "I just don't understand why you weren't trying harder to find her."

"Emma, we are doing everything in our power to find her."

"Are you, dad?" Emma asked tiredly. "Are you? Because it's been a week and you've found nothing, while I've spent a few hours with Maleficent and she's found exactly where Regina is."

"Where is she?" Robin asked. Emma narrowed her eyes at him. Why was he still here?

"The Enchanted Forest." She said coldly. The man nodded.

"Makes sense."

"That's good news." Snow said excitedly. "We can come up with a plan and-"

"Maleficent and I already have a plan." Emma said simply. "We get in, grab her and bring her home. Then phase two is finding Merlin."

"Okay when are we leaving?" David asked.

"You," Emma said gesturing between her parents. "Arent going. We can handle this. It shouldn't be that hard."

"What if you get into trouble?" Snow pressed.

"I'm sure the Savior and a dragon sorceress can handle a simple search and rescue." Hook said. "I don't like it either but they'll be fine."

Emma nodded at him and he returned it.

"Are we forgetting the big picture here?" Everyone turned to Grumpy. "Regina - the scary Evil Queen is now the Dark One."

David froze in his bouncing and stared at his daughter. "She will never hurt Emma."

"How do we know for sure? What if she tries to kill her?" The Dwarf pushed.

"She won't." Robin sighed. He looked over at Emma.

"He's right. Regina hasn't changed and besides I have the dagger. I hope to god I won't have to use it but just in case. Regina may be the Dark One but she's still Regina." Emma sighed. "I have to bring her home."

"If you need one more person... someone who knows the forest..." Robin offered.

Emma raised a hand. "Thank you but no. We got this." She offered the man a smile that even felt fake to her. "I don't want to overwhelm her. Besides that's Maleficent's home. I'm sure she knows it."

He nodded. "Very well, good luck then."

She nodded back. Snow placed a hand on her arm. "Emma, I don't like this. The Enchanted Forest could be a horrible place. It's so dangerous."

"I know." Emma said dismissively. "I've been there before."

"I know... I just..."

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you can trust Maleficent?" David asked.

"Yeah." Emma shrugged. "Regina is important to her."

Both Charmings nodded. They knew they weren't going to be able to change Emma's mind.

"Fine. Just let us properly prepare you." Snow offered.

* * *

She wasn't tired. Her week of being the full embodiment of evil has proved that she does not sleep. Nor does she feel tired or hungry. The one thing she feels for sure is anger. She had been feeling angry at things she had long pushed to the back of her mind and at people she had long since forgiven. Her hatred for Snow White and Prince Charming was resurfacing. The anger towards them was more prominent. She was just relieved that they were in another realm. Frankly, she didn't trust herself around them. She was getting worse and the urge to kill and terrorize was becoming stronger and stronger and she was losing the battle. She had no more fight left in her at this point. So no, she wasn't tired, not physically, anyway but emotionally she was exhausted. She wished she could sleep just to silence the voices in her head, the dark thoughts creeping into her and her murderous impulses that are being reawakened. She just wanted everything to be... quiet.

She just wanted a little peace.

But the previous Dark Ones were determined not to allow that. Not until she gave in to what they wanted. What that was exactly, Regina still had no clue nor did she care.

She just wanted to be left alone.

She retired to the garden which had been frozen in time as well. It looked strange without her apple tree. Now there were other apple trees of course but none of them were hers. The one that has been in her life for so long. The one that brought her comfort. Everything she loved was indeed back home in Storybrooke. She sighed heavily and sat on a marble bench underneath one of the trees then conjured a book. A favorite of hers, along with a glass of wine. It was still early but she was alone so who was really around to judge her? If she could get completely wasted she would but the powerful forces inside of her prevented her from doing so. She had tried the third night there. She wanted to silence the voices in her head and ease the loneliness. Five bottles of finely aged wine later and nothing. She was still just as lucid as she was in the hours prior. So now when she had a glass it was just a force of habit.

Sitting under an apple tree with a book was something she had always done since she was a young girl to relieve the stress of the day. It stretched on to her life with Henry where she would do the same with him under her apple tree until he got too old for it. Everything reminded her of him. From the early morning sun that would filter through her window just like at home, around the same time she would wake him for school or as the night settled over the forest and she thought of him coming into her study and kissing her goodnight. Homesick was an understatement. She just missed Henry's presence in general. The comfort of him being around. His warmth and his smile that gave her the strength to go on, to want to live for him.

Now she had nothing.

No hope.

It was a scary feeling to lose it after having it. You never know what you have until it's gone.

The loneliness was consuming her quicker than the darkness. After being surrounded by people, people who cared for her, it was difficult losing it.

She hated it.

She thought she'd be used to it by now but at this point she knows that she never will. The hole in the heart will forever be there. Crippling her as long as she knows that there are people out there who care for and love her. As long as she has people she loves. And can never see them again.

Love...

She's never loved very well but she felt it deeply. Even when she fell in love with a beautiful, centuries old Dragon. She felt it. It was strong. It still was. The powerful pull they felt to each other, to the point where whenever they were in each other's presence clothes always came off, hands caressed and groped and more often than not they ended up in bed. She has never felt a powerful desire for anyone like that. Not even Daniel, not Graham and most certainly not Robin. Only Maleficent could light her fire in that way. Well, until Emma. Emma got her going as well. She remembered Emma getting her so hot and bothered during their stand offs, she couldn't stand it and she wanted her gone. Not wanting anyone having power over her like that ever again. Especially not an enemy.

She pushed her away, for the sake of not appearing to be weak like she had all of those years prior with Maleficent. She was scared of being in love. Afraid of being vulnerable. She knows now though, that in the case of both blondes, they only want to protect her and love her. She understands now but it's too late.

She'll never see either of them again.

That in itself hurt. Rekindling whichever flame she and Mal shared was now impossible and the same went for building a relationship with Emma. Any hope for a happy ending was gone.

Once again, her happiness was stolen from her.

Love just was not something that Regina Mills could have. She couldn't grasp it and every time she would get a grip on it, it would just slip right through her fingers.

Villains don't get happy endings... not even ex ones.

"Why are you moping around?" Regina groaned at the sound of the overly seductive voice. The darkness was back. In the form of the woman that had been appearing to her.

"Please..." Regina sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh?" The woman asked in an over dramatic pouty voice. Regina looked over and rolled her eyes. "How about I get you in the mood then?"

Regina rolled her eyes again. "Isn't there someone else's head you could lurk inside of?"

"Nope...only yours..."

Regina sighed. She or it clearly was not going away any time soon. "So you were a Dark One?"

"Yes. It usually takes the shape of former Dark Ones but it can take the shape of anything it wants."

"So you're not really here?"

"I am."

Regina huffed. "That doesn't make any sense."

The woman smirked. "I'm inside that pretty little head of yours. Since the darkness is all Dark Ones we can come and go as we please, inside your head. Take the shape of anything we want or just stay the same."

Regina shook her head. "That still makes no sense."

"Its not meant to. You will not understand until you become like us."

"Dead?"

She chuckled. "Yes."

"But Rumple isn't dead..."

"The darkness left him, so the Dark One inside of him is."

Regina nodded, okay that makes sense. "So, someone killed you?"

"My husband. Can you believe it?" The apparition let out a bitter laugh and for a moment Regina felt like it was real and she was having a conversation that wasn't with a spirit inside of her head. "He wanted the power for himself. Drove that dagger straight through my heart."

"Ouch."

She looked over at her. "That's why you don't trust anyone with the dagger. Not even your loved ones."

"Well, good thing the dagger isn't here and neither is my family, huh?"

The woman shrugged. "I suppose so but if you're ever given the opportunity to grab that dagger, you get it. The only person who should wield it is you. No one should control you."

"Got it." Regina drawled.

The woman smirked then faded away in the wind.

Regina wanted to ask why she didn't look like Rumple but instead still looked human and most importantly she wanted to know if her own appearance would change but she had no interest in entertaining it any further.

Regina shook her head. The darkness was going for a different approach than the aggressive trying to break her' one. Now that did give her a break but she would never give into darkness. Not again.

She sighed and opened her book, trying not to think of how her heart yearned for those she loved. She waved her hand and lanterns appeared floating above her as she felt the sun lowering in the sky.

* * *

 _Maleficent lay awake as she watched the slumbering brunette beside her, she let her fingers gently caress the bare back of the young queen. The moment was peaceful. Regina was asleep flat on her stomach and her dark hair was spread across the pillow. The only sound that could be heard was Regina's soft breathing. Mal chuckled softly at the memory of how Regina practically passed out beneath her. Watching Regina come undone was a sight to behold just as it was a sight to watch her sleep. In their first intimate encounter Mal could already tell that Regina had never been touched like the precious flower she was. She was so responsive as she gave herself to Mal completely._

 _Maleficent had never wanted to be with someone so wholly. Usually sexual encounters were exactly that. Sex and nothing more but with Regina, Mal felt her own soul intertwine with the younger woman's. She should have been afraid but she felt nothing but peace and love in that moment._

 _In that moment she just wanted to bask in Regina's beauty and warmth. So she remained propped up by elbow as she stroked Regina's back. She waved her hand and the heavy dark drapes opened, revealing the sunrise beyond the horizon through the wide window. The soft gold and orange filtered in, bathing the room in a gentle glow. The light played off of Regina's beautiful already golden complexion and made her appear to be glowing. Mal couldn't understand for the life of her, how the King could not love and breathe for her._

 _But that's okay,. It just made things easier. Mal would live and die for her. She would be all that Regina deserved and more. She'll be there for her. When dragons love, it's eternal and unconditional. It's true and deep. Only a few people have had the honor of being loved by a dragon and Mal had only loved one other human in her lifetime but no where near as deeply as she loved Regina. After centuries of life Mal has never felt anything so intense and has never experienced anything so beautiful._

 _That's why it pained her to wake Regina. To disturb the sleeping beauty lying beside her. She smiled as Regina scrunched her nose and tried to hide her face when the light shined on her. Maleficent smirked, leaned in and kissed Regina's lips. The brunette smiled before puckering her lips in time for the next kiss._

 _Her smile grew as her eyes opened and looked up at the dragon. She blushed at the blonde's knowing grin._

 _"Good morning, my love." Mal whispered, continuing her caressing of the young woman's back._

 _"Good morning." Regina whispered back as she stretched lazily. Honestly she hasn't felt that rested in years. Maleficent had done things to her the night before that left her body humming and her heart fluttering._

 _"I trust you slept well..." It was a statement because Mal already knew. She had watched Regina sleep most of the night. The queen laughed and buried her face further into the pillow._

 _"I did. Honestly, I don't even remember falling asleep."_

 _"That's because you did so very abruptly." The blonde teased. "You didn't even kiss me good night."_

 _Regina smiled up at Maleficent. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Are you now?" Mal asked leaning in again. The brunette nodded. "Maybe you should make it up to me." She whispered the last part before capturing Regina's lips again with her own. This kiss lingered a little longer and Maleficent considered not even letting Regina go._

 _When they broke away Maleficent pulled the sheets further down Regina's back and began leaving feather light kisses on her bare shoulders. The kisses then trailed back up her neck and to her lips. Regina turned onto her back and attempted to pull the blanket up over her chest but Mal stopped her with a hand on her wrist. The dragon then hovered above her, her own bare skin pressed against Regina's. Mal's hand then trailed down Regina's side then back up as she kissed Regina softly._

 _The moment was hot and sweet. Romantic even. The only thing that mattered right then and there was each other. That's all that either of them wanted._

 _Maleficent sighed when she pulled away. "I hate to let you go." She muttered as she stroked Regina's soft cheek. "But they'd be coming soon to prepare you for the day, so you must be in your own bed or they'd wonder where you've run off to."_

 _Regina huffed and Mal kissed her again. "I hate that place. I don't want to go back there."_

 _"Then don't."_

 _Regina looked at Maleficent like she was playing some kind of cruel joke on her. "Mal, do not say things that you don't mean."_

 _"I don't say things I don't mean, Regina." Maleficent said sincerely. "You can stay here with me. I can pick up on your magic lessons because I don't want that disgusting man anywhere near you, and I'd take care of you... protect you. You don't have to go back there."_

 _Regina looked up into Mal's eyes that have taken on a pale green in the lighting. "Really? You'd do that?"_

 _"Yes." Honestly Maleficent thought of it as an everyone wins scenario. The King and Princess don't have to die and Regina gets her freedom._

 _Regina smiled and sighed contentedly. "I would love to..." her smile fell._

 _"What is it?" Mal asked anxiously._

 _"My father. What about him?"_

 _Maleficent sighed in relief. She thought she had scared the younger woman off. "He can come as well."_

 _Regina's face lit up. "I really want to, I do..."_

 _"But?"_

 _"I can't just up and leave. I'm married to the King. If they found out I was here with you."_

 _"They would declare war? Say I kidnapped you?" Mal asked softly. "Are you forgetting that I'm a dragon?"_

 _Regina chuckled. "No. But I don't want you to put yourself in danger for me."_

 _"I'll be fine. I worry about you though and if you're here with me, I will always know you're alright." Her thumb stroked Regina's tummy. "But I know it's a lot asking you to just uproot your life but I also know that I can give you a good one. Make you happy." They shared a smile. "Say you'll think about it."_

 _Regina leaned up and kissed the dragon softly. "Okay."_

 _She wanted to be with Mal. She did but too much came along with it. They would constantly be in danger because of the new enemies they'd make. She couldn't let Mal risk her life for her._

 _Maleficent kissed her deeply then pulled away. "Now off you go." She put Regina back into her nightgown. "Have a lovely day." After one last kiss Mal poofed Regina back to her own bed. The loss was felt immediately._

 _Regina's scent lingered long after she had gone. The dragon missed her already. She really hoped Regina would consider her offer. It would be just as simple taking care of Regina as it was to love her. Mal would give her a good life. Do everything in her power to see that the younger woman was happy._

 _They could find their happy endings together._

* * *

Emma stood awkwardly in the middle of her parents' loft, she ran her fingers over the hilt of the sword her father had given her that was strapped to her hip in a leather sheath. Her parents had explained all of the dangers of the Enchanted Forest (which Emma was already aware of) and had asked multiple times if she was sure she didn't want them to tag along... She had never been more sure of anything in her entire life.

Eventually her parents hugged her then drifted away to talk to the dwarves about something. Clearly nothing involving her queen so she had no interest in the conversation. She herself drifted over to her brother's crib. He was wide awake and smiled up at her as she hovered above him. God, he's cute. She tickled his little feet before kissing his tiny head. They shared one more Charming grin as if he knew and understood what she was thinking.

She sighed and glanced around the room. She wanted to leave but she didn't want her parents to come see her off, she wanted to keep them away from Maleficent. She needed a distraction.

She saw Robin and Henry on the couch. Her son was pointing to the tv showing the man something on the screen. He was nodding and had his brows drawn together as he rubbed his chin. She had no idea why he was in her home but since he was he might as well make himself useful.

She walked over to the couch and plopped down on the opposite side of the man. He looked over at her and smiled. She returned it although it was a lot less natural. There was a tension between them but then again how could there not be? Emma is in love with his soulmate. She looked away and turned to the window. The sun was setting, covering the small town in an orange and yellow haze. She turned back to Robin.

"I have to get out of here but I don't want my parents following me. I don't need them riling Maleficent up..." Emma told the man beside her.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked following Emma's line of sight to her parents who kept glancing over at her every couple of moments.

"I need you to hold their attention long enough for me to slip out and get over to Granny's without them noticing."

"When do you need me to do this?" He asked.

"Now?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"She's evil regardless so now she's the Dark One. That makes her even worse." They heard Grumpy say. "I say we use that dagger and kill her before she kills us."

Emma bristled. She felt Robin's hand on her shoulder and it took everything within her to not shake it off.

"They don't know her the way we do." He whispered. "But I'm sure the two us would make sure that no one harms her." She wanted to say that she could protect Regina herself, she doesn't need his help but she didn't want to make a bad situation even worse and rub his face in it even more, so she just nodded.

"Then one of you will become the Dark One, mate." Hook pointed out from his place by the window. "And that's murder."

"Its self defense." Leroy argued.

"Its murder. She hasn't done anything to anyone yet and I doubt she will. She fought the darkness off before and she'll do it again." Snow said. David nodded along.

Emma nodded then nudged Robin. "I have to go grab the dagger. I have it hidden. When you see me come down the stairs that's when you do it."

He nodded. "Got it."

"Hey Henry." She said to her son who had been watching the two of them curiously. "Be good and listen to your grandparents." He nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." He said with a small smile. She returned it and stood up.

"I'll bring your mom back safe and sound. I promise."

"I know."

She smiled at him again then headed for the stairs. She caught her mother's eye but gestured to the staircase, the woman nodded and turned back to David. Emma then ran up and into her room. She walked over to her bed and felt between the mattress and the box spring. The hiding place was so obvious until it was good. No one would even think she'd hide it somewhere that obvious.

She could practically hear Regina mocking her for that one. 'Wow, did you learn that one in bailbonds person's school? Or was it your life of crime and having to hide evidence?' She probably would say. Emma scoffed as her hand wrapped around the handle and pulled it out.

Besides it was protected by a spell that Maleficent had taught her so only Emma and Mal could handle it. But she liked to think her hiding place was good enough.

She tucked it into the inside of her jacket and headed downstairs. As soon as she reached the bottom step Robin looked up at her. He nodded then stood and went over to her parents.

"I have an idea." Emma heard him say. "If Regina is dangerous like the dwarf said perhaps we can trap her in the woods. Contain her in a cottage?"

"Mate?" Hook tried but Robin raised a hand, cutting him off.

Snow and David shared a look then turned back to him. "How?" Snow asked.

He shrugged. "Containment spell?" He suggested.

"Squid ink." Snow said thoughtfully.

Emma rolled her eyes. As if she'd ever let that happen. But he had their attention.

"Well there's a place in the forest..." he started pointing on the map on the table, everyone turned their attention to it except Henry. Emma thanked the thief silently as she tiptoed to the door. With one more glance over her shoulder and a wave at Henry, she slipped out.

She jogged down the stairs and out on to the street. She was met with the cool night air. When had it gotten so late? Shaking her head she zipped her jacket up and continued to her car. She rounded it but before she could pull the door open she heard the door close to the apartment building, she looked over and saw her son standing there awkwardly.

"What's up, Henry?" She asked watching him closely. He looked nervous about something.

"I'm going with you." He said firmly. His tone and expression left no room for discussion. "We're a team."

Emma couldn't help but smile at how much he was like herself and Regina. His determination and courage is something she's glad he got from them.

She shook her head. "Not this time, kid."

He set his jaw. "She's my mom. I want to help save her. You always say we need to fight for who we care for so why should I stay home and not fight for her? Why do you get to?"

Emma sighed. He had a point but it was too dangerous. "And you'll continue to fight for her. Your belief and faith can save her."

"That's why I should go."

"No. Your mother would murder both of us. Just go back upstairs."

He crossed his arms and watched her. "No. I'll just stand here and after a while Grandma and Grandpa would realize you gave them the slip and come after you."

"'Gave them the slip'?" Emma asked with raised brows. She shook her head. "Henry, it might not be safe."

"Mom, I have have the heart of the truest believer and I'm the author. I can protect myself." He said stepping closer. "Let me help, please."

Emma sighed as she looked at her son's hopeful expression. This is a terrible idea. "Henry..." She sighed.

"Please."

She sighed and ran a hand over her face. Regina is going to have a fit but he would probably find a way to follow her anyway. "Fine." She huffed. "Get in."

He grinned and jogged over to the car. They slid in at the same time. He watched her as she started the car. "Thanks for letting me come."

"Its really nothing, Henry " she said. "Please just listen to myself or Maleficent. Your mom would kill all of us if anything happened to you."

"Got it." He nodded.

She frowned and they pulled off. Some of the drive was mostly quiet. Emma trapped inside her own mind. Worrying about what they would encounter when she finally comes face to face with Regina, for the first time in so long. How they both would react. She just prayed Regina was okay.

"Mom?" Henry said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" She replied distractedly.

"What did you mean when you said 'feelings like that don't just go away'? What happened between you and my mom?"

Observant little bastard. She sighed. "Nothing, Henry."

"You said-"

"Henry, I'm not lying. Nothing is going on between your mother and I." She groaned internally. They were going to have to have this conversation eventually. "I told your mother I loved her right before she was taken to the Enchanted Forest." She kept her eyes on the road. "My feelings for your mom run deep, they have for a long time."

"What did she say?"

Emma glanced over at Henry and his hopeful expression. "She told me she loved me back."

His face split into a huge grin and he thrust his fist into the air. "I knew it."

"What?" She asked glancing at him again.

"You guys were totally into each other since forever. I knew it. It's just the way you look at each other and the way my mom's face brightens when she sees you. You guys are different when you're around each other."

Emma smiled. At least Henry was on board with this. "Yeah?"

"You guys make an awesome team." He said thoughtfully. "How cool would it be if the two of you are each other's true loves and happy endings?"

Emma chuckled. "Now let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Why not?"

"Because... everything isn't like your storybook. Love and relationships aren't that simple. It would be a feat if I could even get her to date me."

Henry nodded. Sensing his mother's anxiety he decided to lay off. "It'll be cool if you guys got together though."

Emma smiled again at that. "It would, wouldn't it?" Then she sobered. "But first things first. We have a mission."

"Save mom."

"Correct." She said with a firm nod. "Then we can focus on other stuff."

"We should give this operation a name." Henry said as they pulled up to the bed and breakfast. He turned to his mother. "Operation: Panther."

Emma snorted. "That's actually pretty good." She said as she turned the car off. "She'd like that." Emma learned to stop asking why Henry named his operations the things that he did. He usually just used random animals.

He smiled at her and Emma returned it, finally feeling the tension leave her shoulders. "Operation: Panther, has officially begun."

She nodded and got out. She heard the other door shut behind her and Henry saddled up beside her as they entered the bed and breakfast. She led him upstairs and to Mal's room.

"Ready?" She asked and after receiving a nod she knocked on the door.

After a beat it swung open but she was surprised to come face to face with the brunette dragon instead. The other woman smiled. "Hey Em."

Emma smiled back and surprisingly it was sincere. She and Lily have a history that was everything but simple but they did care about each other and Lily was trying to be better. "Hey Lily. Is your mom in?"

The brunette stepped aside and motioned for Emma and Henry to come in. "Sorry about what happened to your mom." She said to Henry.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." She said lightly, receiving a small smile from Henry. "Anyway, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"She will." They looked over to see Maleficent standing near the nightstand holding the hand mirror. "Hello Henry."

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

"He's coming with us." Emma announced. Maleficent raised her brows in surprise. Emma shrugged. "He'll find a way to follow us anyway and I'd rather him be with us."

Maleficent pressed her lips into a tight line but nodded. She felt it wasn't her place to comment. "Very well..."

"Why does he get to go and I have to stay here?" Lily asked.

"Because I feel more comfortable knowing you are here safe, Lily." Maleficent sighed.

"But I'm a freaking dragon." Lily argued.

"Your shape shifting is incredibly unpredictable. Solely based off of emotion, so unless you are upset, you will not be able to shift quick enough." She sighed heavily. "I have enough to worry about once I pass through the portal... I cannot... please, just trust me. "

Lily groaned. "Fine." She crossed her arms. "I guess it's a 'blondes only' mission." The teasing was obvious in her tone.

"But I'm not..." Henry trailed off.

"Henry, maybe you should stay here with Lily..." Emma suggested. He shook his head.

"Nope."

She ran a hand over her face. "Fine." She looked over at Maleficent and noticed her looking at the sword on her hip. "My dad made me... uh..."

"Is it meant for me or the Dark One?" The dragon drawled dryly.

"Neither?" Emma frowned. "I would never-"

"I never said you would but that does not mean your parents do not believe that you may have to."

"Well I know I won't..." Emma said that with so much conviction it made Maleficent smile. "This is for actual threats." She put her hand on the sword.

"Alright." Mal said. "Are you ready to get going then?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded.

At that Maleficent dropped the mirror but before it hit the ground she stopped it with a wave of her hand and pulled it back up as it hovered in mid air, she used a finger to guide it across the room. Emma, Lily and Henry watched in complete awe. The mirror was guided to the wall and it hung there. Then with another flick of the dragon's wrist it began growing in size. After a few moments it was a large silver standing mirror.

"There..." Maleficent said turning to the other people in the room. She reached a hand out to Lily who took it. Mal squeezed the hand in hers as she looked at her daughter. The one she thought she'd never see again but was returned to her. The one she's loved from the moment she saw her. "I'm sorry we have to say goodbye again but I'll be back soon."

Lily smiled sadly at her mother. "Its fine. It won't be another thirty years before meet again. Besides, you have to go get your beautiful queen. I get it."

Mal raised her brows. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, I have eyes."

Mal smirked. "We're going to have a talk when I return."

Lily chuckled. "Noted."

They shared one last smile then Mal turned to Emma and Henry. "Shall we?" She released Lily's hand and headed for the mirror.

"Wait." She heard Henry say. She looked over at him. "How do you know that we'll end up in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Because the mirror is mine. I created it. It's a part of me like most of the magical items I've created." She smiled at the teenage boy. "All I have to do is think of where I want to go or who I want to go to and it opens up a portal to it."

"Trust her, kid." Emma said beside him and he looked over at her.

"Okay " he sighed.

Maleficent nodded as the Charmings approached her. "It's simple really. Just step through." As if to demonstrate, she did exactly that. Once she disappeared, the glass rippled for a second then stilled.

Emma looked over at Henry. "Okay kid, I'll go next, then you." He nodded. Emma nodded back then took a deep breath and released it. She closed her eyes and stepped through.

"Hey, good luck." Henry heard Lily say behind him. He turned and smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said then he stepped through himself.

* * *

 **First off, thanks for reading! :) there's a reunion coming up so yay for that.**

 **Snow and David are really trying, they are. They'll get better. I promise.**

 **I thought to myself, what if the Dark Ones still lingered within the darkness even after they'd died? That would make her interactions with it more interesting, yeah? so that's pretty much what happened with Regina in the garden.**

 **AAAAnd I had to make the pirate and the thief into tolerable human beings (until I can think of a way to get rid of them) because I really dislike them on the show. I can tolerate Robin (as long as he's no where near Regina). he's the lesser of two evils but Hook makes my skin crawl. Imo the only men Regina and Emma need in their lives are Henry and Charming.**

 **I never saw Maleficent as one to hide her feelings and that's why she was so open with Regina and was even willing to kill for her. I see Dragon Queen as a very intense/complicated relationship. Not in a completely insane, emotionally unhealthy kind of way but in an actually romantic way. I also want to explore Maleficent as a character a little more. As far as her magical** **abilities. e.g her enchanting that mirror.**

 **Also, Lily and Henry both know about their mothers' feelings for Regina... and they're cool with it.**

 **So yeah, as far as more dragon queen flashbacks are concerned, would you want more of those? were these okay?**

 **Anyway, See ya at the next update, which should be soon since I'm literally almost done with the next chapter. If you have a moment please drop a review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, Okay I saw this Chapter as done in my mind so I really wanted to get it up. So with that said, sorry for all mistakes in advance.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4

Emma stepped through the portal onto the soft grass. She was instantly met with the smell of forest. One she had come to hate. She wondered if she had grown up in the Enchanted Forest would she had disliked it as much or would it had just been a simple part of her life.

Every time she had come here it included nothing but complete chaos.

Her soundings were bathed in complete darkness. She couldn't see a thing. She rooted around in the satchel her parents had packed for her and pulled out a flashlight. Clicking it on she turned around and shined it on the portal just in time to see Henry emerging from the mirror.

"That was awesome!" He chuckled as he stepped through. He ran over and grinned up at her. She shook her head but returned the smile.

Placing an arm around his shoulder she said, "We seriously need to work on your sense of awesome, kid, because-"

"There the two of you are." They turned around to see Maleficent coming towards them with a lantern in her hand. "I thought you've gotten lost." She drawled as she walked closer to them. She continued passed them and up to the mirror. With a wave of her hand it returned to its original form of a small hand mirror. She caught it before it fell to the ground.

Even her reflexes were inhuman.

"We didn't exactly take that long but excuse me for being hesitant about stepping through a portal into another realm." Emma sighed.

Maleficent shrugged. "Its hardly your first time..."

"True but that doesn't make it any less dangerous."

Maleficent waved that off. "You're fine." She tucked the mirror into the inside pocket of her jacket. "Now then... shall we?

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

Maleficent sighed. "If I know Regina... and I do, since she's back here she's gone home. Well, to the closest place to a home that she has here."

Emma looked completely lost and for a moment Mal thought, _at least the girl was beautiful_. Henry on the other hand caught on right away. "Her castle." He noted. The dragon nodded.

"Yes."

Emma nodded, finally catching up. "Okay, how do we get there?" She asked feeling slightly anxious. Regina was so close and they were wasting time with all of this conversation.

Maleficent sighed heavily and made a small gesture with her hand, engulfing them in a cloud of black smoke and poofing them away.

They reappeared on a hill top. Emma looked around but didn't see a castle anywhere, just more dark forest but before she could question where they were she heard Henry ask Maleficent, "Is that it? The Dark Palace?"

"Indeed it is." She heard the dragon reply.

Emma looked over to her traveling companions and followed their line of sight. There off in the distance she saw it. A tall, proud castle bathed in the moonlight that it's walls reflected. It looked very imposing and made Emma feel intimidated immediately. She could definitely imagine the Evil Queen living here.

"Why not just poof us inside?" Emma asked stepping over to them and standing on the opposite side of Henry.

"Because, Savior..." Maleficent began and Emma immediately missed her calling her by her real name. "If there is a protection spell surrounding the area, I don't need to tell you how bad it would have been if we all had just ran straight into it."

Emma nodded. "Is there?"

Instead of responding Maleficent handed the lantern to Henry and extended her hands ahead of herself. She closed her eyes and was silent, concentrating. If it wasn't so dark out, they would have seen the faint black magic dancing from her fingertips, searching for Regina's. After a few moments she lowered her hands.

"Is there?" Henry asked curiously.

Maleficent inhaled and shut her eyes again. Opening them and exhaling she raised her hands again. She opened her palm and began pulling the magic from the force field before them. Regina has gotten stronger but Maleficent has centuries to her decades of life and magical practice.

After a few more moments of Maleficent's black magic fighting against Regina's the invisible barrier fell away with a small crackle of electricity and sparks of purple falling around them.

"Well that answered your question, kid." Emma said with a chuckle. Henry just nodded. She turned to Maleficent. "Do you feel that tingling thing all over your body when you undo Regina's magic?"

Maleficent hummed. "Yes well, all of our magic is a lot like our personalities. Your magic is very light and easygoing while mine is heavy but controlled." She looked at Henry then back over to Emma. "Regina's is very... sensual, sexual even. It's powerful and provocative. It tries to enter every part of you. It gives you a nice well... release."

"Gotcha." Emma said. That's why she always felt post orgasmic after doing magic with Regina. At least she's not the only one that feels thoroughly fucked after coming in contact with Regina's magic.

Emma could see Henry's teenage mind struggling to keep up. She wanted to ask more but decided not to around him.

"So she's okay then?" Henry asked nervously.

"Looks like it, kid." Emma said rubbing his back. "Does she know it's down?" She asked Maleficent.

"Maybe but that way she knows that we're coming for her. There aren't many magical beings that can counteract her magic. She's much too powerful. So either you, myself or Rumpelstiltskin..." Maleficent said thoughtfully. "Well he has no power so she knows it isn't him... so she'll suspect it's either of us."

"Right." Emma said glancing around.

Maleficent glanced over at them for a moment. She was worried for Regina but she would never admit that to anyone but the queen herself. Though Regina was tough and could take care of herself (something she kept reminding Mal of in her early Evil Queen days) that didn't stop the dragon from wanting to protect her and keep her close.

Without warning she engulfed them in a cloud of black smoke again. When it cleared they were in a dark hallway.

"Are we inside the palace?" Henry asked stupidly, as he almost fell over in his dizziness from the shock of being teleported without warning again. Emma was a little more used to it, since Regina used to do it all the time. At first she would feel queasy but now it was like a jog down the block... which was a terrible example since just the thought of jogging made her nauseous.

"Yes." Mal replied. She had become quite familiar with the Dark Palace during her small visits. She never really spent much time there (preferring Regina came to her) but she would occasionally drop by when she hadn't seen Regina for a while and began to worry. During Regina's marriage it was always subtle and at night but after the death of the king it was far less secretive.

The Evil Queen wasn't exactly discreet and Maleficent wasn't one to deny her queen anything. Rumors spread amongst the magical community of the Queen and the Dragon but not much was said around either of them since no one wanted their wrath brought down upon them.

Maleficent's memories of when Regina was only hers was all she had. When she held her heart. Before Regina turned cruel and distant and started pushing her away. Before she almost lost her.

Mal cleared her throat and pushed that aside. She flicked her wrist, lighting the torches on the walls, illuminating the dark corridor which was decorated in rich dark colors. "She's definitely here." She said more to herself.

"Do you know where exactly?" Emma asked turning to the older blonde. She just received a raised brow in response. "Right..." She looked around. "This is a whole lotta castle to search."

"Do you think we should split up?" Henry asked looking between the two adults. They just looked at each other.

"That would be best." Mal said with a shrug. The Charmings nodded.

"Okay, so Henry and I will cover this floor and you check upstairs? Or downstairs? I have no idea where we are..."

"If you find her just stay with her, I'll find you. If not keep heading up until you find me." Mal said. Without waiting for a response she poofed herself from the hall.

"Okay... let's check this place out." Emma said as they headed down the hall and began exploring the castle.

"So this is where mom lived when she was the Evil Queen..." Henry said as they wandered the hallway. There was a cold draft, eerie almost. Emma hummed. "And where Grandma grew up."

Emma nodded absently. She didn't want to think of Regina being utterly miserable and trapped in this place or both of their mothers being the cause of it. She didn't need any more reminders.

They passed a dark wooden door. She opened it and shined her flashlight inside of the room. There were two cots up against the walls. It was obviously some kind of servants quarters. The room was spotless, had large windows and was decorated nicely enough. The room looked comfortable. She shut the door.

She looked over and saw Henry shutting a door as well. "Nothing here." He said before walking ahead and opening another door. She walked passed him and checked another room. Empty.

She came to large mahogany double doors with golden knobs. Without hesitation, she pushed them open. The room was illuminated by the moonlight filtering in though the windows that were lined up high on the walls, near the ceiling. Emma shined her flashlight on the large room regardless. It was wide and spacious, it could easily fit hundreds of people. A large throne sat on a large podium on the opposite side of the room.

The throne room.

"Whoa." Henry said, wandering inside.

"No. Wait, kid, wait..." She tried to grab him but he was already walking around observing everything. She sighed and followed him inside. They didn't have time for this. She looked up at the window, the moon was full while the moon in their own realm was crescent. At least time was the same. Well, almost. She remembered that the nights are shorter in the Enchanted Forest. No matter the time of year.

She shined a light around the room, mostly to keep an eye on Henry. Her attention was drawn by the large throne again and for a fleeting moment Emma wondered how many people Regina had sentenced to death sitting on that very seat. She was just glad that Regina was no longer that person.

"Henry, be careful." She said behind him. She stopped and face palmed. _I'm turning into my mother._ With a sigh she stepped inside the room, deciding to let him explore a little.

* * *

Maleficent had a feeling that she knew exactly where Regina was but once again she wasn't exactly sure so instead of poofing the prince and princess all around the castle she agreed that they should split up and search.

Also, she didn't know what Regina would be like at this point and in case she had to restrain her, it would be easier to do so without them around.

She partially didn't want Emma to see Regina like that. She herself had seen Regina cold and vicious and she just knew deep down that it would break Emma. It almost broke Mal at one point. Almost destroyed her watching the woman she loved more than life itself turning into a monster, watching the love fade from her eyes and being replaced with a hunger for power. Feeling helpless when she couldn't save her.

What hurt the most was that night she looked over at the woman beside her in bed and didn't even recognize her but couldn't bring herself to stop loving her. She didn't want Emma to feel that pain.

Maleficent had no idea why she wanted to protect Emma, after all her parents had done to her but she did. Her protectiveness over Regina's Prince made more sense because he was Regina's child, but Emma? So what if Regina loved her and Emma loved her back? Maleficent should have had a problem with that, she should see Emma as another Charming trying to steal away something she loves but she just didn't. She just saw Emma as an ally, someone with a common interest. Regina. That baffled her enough.

She wanted more than anything to believe that Regina would never embrace the darkness... again but evil is sneaky and can suck you in so quickly that you wouldn't even know that it was happening until it was too late. She's experienced this. The darkness still lurked inside of her but she didn't try to fight it. It was part of her power. Everything that should have broken her, even weakened her, instead made her stronger. A worthy foe for her enemies.

Her darkness did not define her but it was an intricate part of her. It was dormant now but it could be reawoken the very moment she needed it.

She wanted something different for Regina. She didn't want her to give in to darkness because Mal knew better than anyone how difficult it was to find the light again. She remembered how awful she felt as she watched the light inside of Regina dwindle slowly. When she realized she couldn't save her. The pain she felt when she thought she lost her forever.

She wanted nothing but light for Regina and all her queen found was darkness.

Maybe this time... this time she could get the darkness out of Regina and keep it away. Maybe she can save her. No matter what, she will not lose her again.

Mal stood in a long corridor a few floors up from where she left Emma and Henry. Another familiar place from her visits with the heartbroken queen and later the Evil Queen. She brought the torches to life then walked the long hallway, glancing through the wide, open windows along the way. A cool breeze was blowing in. She wasn't a fan of the cold but it was nice, comforting even and it took her mind off of the task at hand for a moment.

She came to a large archway and stepped inside. The darkly decorated room was empty of all brunettes but Maleficent could still feel Regina's presence. She's nearby. She crossed the large room to the tall wooden doors, pushed them open and stepped inside of the room. Her heart stopped and her breath caught at the sight before her.

Regina was sitting at her vanity, pulling a brush through her much longer hair. She had her back to Maleficent but even then Mal could tell she was obviously trapped inside her own head. How could she not be? She's had pure evil incubating inside of her and she's been here all this time alone. Maleficent felt rage fill her every time she thought of the fact that this could have happened a week ago. The Charmings do everything backwards. Idiots. Her anger wasn't directed at Emma. The younger blonde was just doing what she thought was right, Maleficent was just glad that Emma went against them and came to her eventually.

Out of all the heroes Emma was the only one she could possibly learn to trust. That's also why she didn't try to take the dagger from her. Well try... She could have overpowered Emma and taken it but she understands that Emma only had Regina's best interest at heart and she needed that. She needed the connection to Regina to keep her sane. Something Mal knew too well.

After a few moments passed and Regina still hadn't noticed her standing there, Maleficent cleared her throat. "Aren't you even going to say hello?" She drawled, Regina jumped then she sighed and glanced over her shoulder. Her expression lit up then she scowled and turned back to the mirror. Mal chuckled at that, "Now I've come all this way for you, my love, and you aren't even happy to see me?"

"I would be..." Regina said looking at the dragon through the mirror. Their eyes met and Regina looked away. She wasn't going to feed into the darkness playing with her head again. "...if you were actually here."

Maleficent raised her brows. "You don't think I'm actually here?" The blonde looked sincerely surprised. "Has your mind been playing tricks on you?"

"I don't know what to think." Regina sighed and Maleficent hated how defeated her friend sounded. "And I suppose so..."

"How can I prove that I'm truly here, Regina?" Mal asked as she stepped closer to the queen.

Regina shook her head, not taking her eyes off of the other witch as she advanced closer. "I don't know." It came out as a weak whisper. God, she prayed that Maleficent was really there but she had her doubts because how could she? Why would she?

Maleficent nodded and their eyes met again. "Remember when the King and Princess went on one of their month long journeys and the two of us went on our own vacation to that beautiful little island?" Regina closed her eyes and nodded. Mal smiled at the memory. "I had you all to myself for a month."

"How could I forget? I was so sore when you were through with me." Regina said with a small smirk.

"Can you blame me? Once I get my hands on you, I can't stop myself. Besides, you never protested."

Regina rolled her eyes and set the brush down. "Regardless."

"It was nice. One of my fonder memories of our time together."

Regina smiled softly. "It was."

Maleficent hummed. "We've had many wonderful adventures together." She was standing right behind Regina now and she could feel her scorching body heat. Once again, some things never change. "And it seems we have one more."

Regina sighed but didn't open her eyes, even as Mal's fingers found their way into her hair and tugged firmly. She hissed but it was more out of pleasure. "I don't know..."

"Still don't believe me, huh?" The dragon asked with another tug before releasing the dark locks. She wrapped her hand around Regina's arm and pulled her to her feet, the Queen gasped as Mal spun her around to face her. Mal slid the seat off to the side, out of the way and stepped closer to the breathless brunette. Her free hand ran over the soft purple velvet of Regina's dress and down her side, before settling on the woman's shapely hip. "I think I can fix that." She said as she pressed Regina further against the vanity with her body. Then with one swift movement she lifted the brunette onto the table.

Regina was staring into her eyes. Those deep browns were almost black and her breaths were coming out in tiny puffs. Maleficent could feel her chest heaving and hear her heart hammering. It had been decades since either of them had been this close. It felt like the air was being sucked from the room. The moment was intense and powerful like most of their encounters.

There was nothing Regina wanted more than for Maleficent to kiss her in that moment and that was the last coherent thought she had before the dragon did exactly that. She felt the familiar jolt through her body and up her spine that she's always felt when their lips met. The kiss was more gentle than Maleficent's usual kisses but it was not lacking in the passion that Regina expected from the older witch. Regina's fingers fisted the dragon's blouse as the dragon's strong hands squeezed her hips. Regina spread her legs as far as the dress would allow and pulled Mal closer. She whimpered when with a tilt of the blonde's head the kiss was deepened.

She greeted the tongue that entered her mouth with her own and they caressed and tasted each other. She was reminded of their first kiss and their first night together and a raging fire filled her.

This kiss couldn't be in her head. Maleficent was there. Kissing her, turning her on in that way only she could, but how?

The kiss ended with Maleficent pulling away and Regina resting her forehead on the blonde's shoulder but she kept her eyes closed. She was still in shock that Maleficent came for her and just kissed her in that way. After all these years, after all they've done and been through, she was still _her_ dragon. She still cared for her. Loved her?

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered.

"You're right." Maleficent said as her hand stroked Regina's back softly. "Neither should you. That's why I'm taking you home."

Regina finally sat up and looked at Maleficent. Panic taking over her features. "I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dangerous."

"I know." Mal said with a smirk.

Regina shook her head. "No, I'm worse than the Evil Queen. Even then I had control over my actions. Now I dont. I just get so angry and I'm afraid of being around anyone that cannot defend themselves." She lowered her voice even though it was only the two of them in the room. "I've wanted to kill Snow White for the past couple of days."

"Oh, would you look at that, yet another thing you and I have in common."

"This isn't a joke, Mal."

Mal's smirk remained. "You're right." She kissed Regina softly. "Forgive me." She said as she pulled away. "But there are two people who've come all this way with me, who will be very disappointed if you did not return home with us."

Regina frowned and stared at Mal with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

Mal offered Regina her hand and helped her down from the vanity. She moved her to stand in front of the mirror. Maleficent then waved a hand over the mirror, it rippled before an image came up in it. Regina leaned in closer and her jaw dropped when she saw Emma. She was walking through a dark hall, shining a flashlight and looking around as if she was searching for something. Regina flicked her wrist and the torches came to life. Emma lowered the flashlight and she looked relieved but then her expression turned panicked again and she cupped her hands around her mouth and started calling.

Regina rolled her eyes, already knowing who she was searching for. "That idiot lost my son!" She growled. "I could kill her."

Maleficent snorted. "No, you actually could not."

Regina rolled her eyes again. "And don't think you're not in trouble either, dragon. You let them come along."

"Well, she's an adult, Regina. You all baby her too much. She can take care of herself. Besides, if it wasn't for her I never would have known of your fate. I owed her."

Regina nodded but didn't turn around. She watched as Emma raced around a corner and crashed into Henry. Regina growled as she watched him fall to the ground. Emma's hand covered her mouth then she started helping him up and she appeared to be apologizing. "Oh for the love of..." Regina sighed and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Mal chuckled. "Well there's never a dull moment with her, I'll give her that."

"This isn't funny, Mal. They shouldn't be here especially not Henry. "

"I promise nothing will happen to either of them, Regina." Before Regina could question the statement, Maleficent waved a hand over the image then Henry and Emma were consumed by a puff of dark smoke.

The witches turned around in time to see the smoke appear in the center of the room. Then dissipate revealing a very dizzy and confused Emma and Henry.

Regina's breath caught when she took them in. Emma was just as beautiful as ever as she tried to keep Henry from falling over and why did it look like Henry had gotten older? It's only been a week.

"Henry." She breathed, all fear long forgotten. Henry looked over at her and a huge smile spread across his face. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She hugged him back and let her eyes slip closed, praying that it was real as she inhaled the scent that is so uniquely him. He pulled back and smiled at her and her heart squeezed. She thought she'd never see him again.

"Mom." He whispered and hugged her again. She squeezed him tight. Not wanting to ever let go.

When he pulled back this time she grabbed his face and looked at him. "Henry, what are you doing here? What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't let you guys have all the fun." He said with a grin that was one hundred percent Emma.

She shook her head. "This is not fun. It's not safe here."

"I wanted to bring you home."

"Henry..." She trailed off when her eyes met Emma's. The blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

Regina smiled and shook her head. "We'll talk, Henry." She said gently. He nodded and stepped aside. "Hello Emma." She said. It hadn't been that long but in the time they were apart things had shifted between them greatly. Things were different. They were different.

"Hey." Emma repeated dumbly. She let her eyes travel over Regina's form. She was in a dark purple dress that screamed Evil Queen from the plunging neckline that revealed ample olive toned cleavage, to the train behind it. It was figure hugging and clung to every inch of Regina's curves. Her gaze traveled back up to dark painted lips that were sporting a knowing smirk. When their eyes met again Regina winked and Emma's brain short circuited.

"You said that." Regina said trying to hide her amusement.

Emma blushed. What the hell is going on? She and Regina have known each other for years. They share a son and they've defeated villains together, so why is Emma so nervous now? why was her heart hammering in her ribcage? And why was she sweating like this? "I-" she tried but nothing else came out. Only Regina could reduce the tough heroic Emma Swan to a babbling idiot.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and decided to put Emma out of her misery. "Arent you going to come over here and say hello, dear? I mean, you put up such a fuss to get here to her and now here you are. Come closer." The amusement was evident in the dragon's tone. "She doesn't bite... very hard."

Regina snorted and nudged Maleficent with her elbow. She leaned over and whispered to her. "Can you take Henry out into the sitting room? I'd like to speak to Emma for a moment."

Maleficent nodded and looked over at Henry. "Come along, Prince Henry, your mothers need some time alone." The implication went right over Henry's head just like the one before it.

Emma's eyes widened when Henry nodded and wordlessly followed Maleficent out of the room. They were left alone. So many emotions flooded the room. Emma had no idea how she expected this reunion to go but she didn't expect to be a nervous, awkward idiot. She imagined this so many times in her head. Some ended in a passionate kiss and others ended with them in bed but none of them included her behaving like this.

Regina started walking towards her and Emma swallowed nervously. This was really happening. Her palms were sweating so she wiped them on her jeans.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Regina asked, sounding slightly breathless but still in control. She smirked. "Is it the outfit?"

Emma shook her head, her eyes drinking Regina in. "I just... I'm really happy to see you."

"You could have fooled me." Regina teased. She was equally if not even more happy to see Emma and possibly just as nervous after the things that were said that night but years of being a queen taught her to hide such nervousness and take control. "I've missed you." She said when she was close enough. She reached out and took one of Emma's hands in her own and squeezed reassuringly. "And I do love you. It wasn't something that was said only because I was afraid or for you not to feel bad after saying it. I meant it."

Emma eyes snapped up from their joined hands to Regina's eyes. "I know. I felt it. I meant it too. I've been in love with you for a while and I needed you to know."

Regina nodded as she stepped a little closer. Without warning she pulled Emma against her. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and felt Emma's come around her waist, almost instantly. The hug was tight and warm, everything she expected a hug from the saviour to be. Emma's body was solid but soft in the right places and her arms were strong but she handled Regina gently.

"We can go home..." Emma whispered into Regina's ear. "...and we can be together. I know that's the last thing on your mind right now but I can't wait any longer."

"Emma..." Regina sighed.

"I want to do this right." Emma said firmly. "I want to love you right."

Regina hummed and relaxed further into the hug. This whole 'not wanting to return home' thing was going to be a problem. She felt anxious about Henry and Emma being around her now so just imagine being back in Storybrooke, surrounded by her once enemies. Where the tiniest thing could set her off. But they'll cross that bridge when they get to it. Right now she wanted to enjoy Emma's touch and the safety she felt in her arms.

The hug went on a little while longer. Neither of them wanting to let go. The feel of each other's bodies was too good and this was built up for too long.

When they finally broke away Regina took Emma's face in her hands and they shared a small smile. "Maleficent says that we baby you too much." She whispered and Emma snorted.

"Well, my parents but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to." Emma said with that goofy grin that Regina had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Good." Regina said removing her hands. "But remember that you said this."

Emma's grin was still present and her hands were traveling the length of Regina's back. She had touched Regina before but never like this, never so intimately so she was going to go as far as the queen would allow her. She gazed deep into the woman's eyes and sighed. "God, I love you so much."

Regina smirked and raised a brow. "Once you get started there's no stopping you, huh?" She asked teasingly. Emma shook her head. "Well, I will never grow tired of hearing it."

"Good because you're going to hear it a lot."

"I hope so."

Emma wanted to kiss Regina, she really did but the mayor made no moves to kiss her and she didn't want to rush her. Maybe she just wanted Emma's presence and the touch of her hands at this point. Which was perfectly fine because there was no rush. They had all the time in the world.

"Now that that's out of the way." Regina said stepping out of Emma's embrace. She then slapped Emma's arm. "What the hell were you thinking coming here? You could have gotten hurt."

Emma rubbed her arm but it was more out of surprise from the hit than actual pain. "I came to bring you home. I couldn't let you be alone. Not again."

Regina's expression softened at that. This is one of the many reasons she loved Emma but she was still upset with her. "Regardless, what if something have happened to you?"

"It didn't." Emma said taking Regina into her arms again. "I'm here and you're here. We're together. That's all that matters."

Regina tried to push Emma away again. "Why the hell is our son here?"

"You know Henry. He wanted to come. He's our kid so even if I said no he would have just found another way. I thought it safer to bring him along so I'd know.."

Regina nodded. That is true. "Okay, well you shouldn't be here. None of you should."

"Well, okay, let's go home..." Emma said taking her hand.

Regina sighed heavily. "Emma, I think we should talk."

* * *

Henry and Maleficent stood on the balcony that over looked the forest. It was dark into the trees and Maleficent had lit a lantern between them. Henry felt comfortable enough, maybe even safe with her. The woman seemed nice enough and his mothers trusted her. She was a villain but Henry had learned from his own mother that despite what you see at the first glimpse there's always something deeper underneath.

Maleficent was a mother herself and Henry's very own grandparents, who are heroes had done something unspeakable to her. They kidnapped her child, hurt her and yet she hadn't tried to seek revenge, instead going to Emma for help in finding her lost child. Then keeping her daughter from exacting revenge. For the most part Maleficent appeared to be very calm and mellow for a fire breathing beast.

"I can hear you thinking." He heard the woman whisper beside him. He looked over at her but she wasn't looking at him. Her glowing eyes were trained on the forest.

"We're you born a dragon?" Henry asked curiously. The woman looked over at him for a moment then she turned back to the forest. He could see her amused smirk in the glow of the lantern.

"Well, yes and no..."

His brows came together and his mouth hung open. Mal watched him out of the corner of her eye and was amazed by how much he looked like Regina when he was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I was created with a powerful spell along with a powerful potion and within this potion was the breath and the blood of a dragon."

"Wait, why?"

"I'm the result of two witches wanting a child but were unable to create one on their own." She finally turned to Henry. "So they created one with magic."

"You were created with magic?"

She nodded. "Yes. They enacted a powerful spell and one of them drank a potion... as a result becoming pregnant with a child. I don't know the specifics."

"That's cool. They must have been really powerful."

"Indeed, they were and before you ask, yes, one of them was a shapeshifter." Maleficent didn't exactly share her history with many people. The only other person who knew of her origin was Regina. But Henry, for some reason she didn't mind sharing. Besides they had the 'magical mommies' thing in common.

"What could she turn into?" He asked.

Mal smirked. "You are quite curious. Something you get from both of your mothers. She could change into various things but her favorite was a black raven. She could keep a better eye on me that way."

Henry smiled at that. "If my moms could do that, they would."

"Your mother has her mirrors to keep an eye on you. Don't tell her I told you that." She winked at him and he grinned.

"Is your shapeshifter mom the one who taught you how to turn into a dragon?"

"Well..." Mal said with a thoughtful frown. "...as I told you, the potion required dragon's breath and blood, so I was always connected to dragons but even though it was inside of me, they taught me to shift into a physical form..."

"Well it's pretty cool that you could turn into a dragon." Henry said and Mal dipped her head in thanks. "Were they villains too? Your moms?"

"No. One of them was actually a light witch. She was the one who carried me." She trailed off. "They were both very kind."

"Then why are you a villain?"

"Sometimes things happen, Henry. People you love can hurt you and having your trust violated in such a way would turn you cold. It makes you cruel and spiteful. Your own pain blinds you and no one else's pain matters. Then in your pursuit to make that person hurt as much as they hurt you, your heart darkens so much that you can no longer discern what's right and wrong. You become a monster and once you do that, once your actions become inhuman, there's no turning back."

Henry looked at Maleficent seriously. "Who hurt you?"

Mal's eyes widened then she calmed. "I think that's enough story time for one night." At that she turned back to the forest.

"I don't believe that." Henry said firmly and when the dragon looked over at him curiously he continued. "I think you can be redeemed. I think you can change."

"I doubt it."

"Look at what you're doing. You're helping us save my mom. "

She turned back to the forest. "That's because your mother and I have history and I care for her deeply."

"You're still doing it." He said firmly. "So thank you."

She didn't turn to him but he saw the small smile tug at her lips and that was enough for him.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you're not going home, Regina?" Emma screamed as she leapt up from the bed where she was sitting beside Regina. "You're going home."

"I'm not, Emma." Regina said softly. She knew Emma was going to be upset but this was to protect her, it's what was best. She shouldn't even be around them right now. "I can't go back there. You and Mal are going to take Henry and go home. I'm staying."

Emma scoffed. "Like hell you are."

Regina's jaw dropped at that then she picked it up and smirked. "Maleficent has a portal and I'm sure she'll let you come and go as you please. You can come see me any time you like." She just watched Emma pace the floor back and forth. "You can still see me, Emma."

"I want you home with me, with Henry. We can't be a family with you in another realm."

"We're already a family, Emma. You, me and Henry. We've always been one and we always will be, no matter what."

Emma stopped her pacing and looked over at Regina. Regina looked as miserable as she felt. It hurt Emma that Regina was obviously afraid of herself. She remembers going through the same thing not too long ago but Regina seemed to be in perfect control of her magic, so what was really going on?

She stared into those wide brown eyes and deflated instantly then hung her head and sighed. She knelt before Regina, took her hands in her own and looked up into her still very frightened eyes. "Regina, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. What's wrong?"

Regina scoffed. "What's wrong? I'm the Dark One, Emma. That's what's wrong."

"What are you afraid of, Regina?" She pushed. Regina huffed and looked away. Emma felt so helpless as she watched Regina's bottom lip tremble as she fought back tears. She wanted to tell her it was okay to cry in front of her. That she wouldn't judge her for crying but instead she remained quiet and just took Regina in. She looked so different. Just as beautiful of course but more so like her old persona, the Evil Queen. Her hair was much longer, way too long to have grown in a week, her skin was paler than usual but not in a sickly way but she wasn't as tanned and her make up was darker and heavier than Emma was used to.

After a few moments passed and Emma realized that Regina wasn't going to answer she squeezed the hands in hers. "You know there's nothing you can say that will ever change the way I feel about you, right?"

Regina finally looked back at Emma but her eyes were still glossed over and the corners of her mouth were turned down. Her hand wrapped around Emma's. "If I go back there everyone will be in danger."

"Why do you think that?" Emma remained patient. This couldn't have been easy.

"I've been having thoughts. Impulses really." Regina looked away again.

"What kind of impulses?"

"Old ones that I've long since buried." She looked back at Emma and the tears started falling. "I could practically feel the heart in my hand. I was tempted to squeeze."

"Oh..." Emma said removing one of her hands so she could wipe Regina's tears. "We can work on that..."

"You don't understand..."

"What don't I understand?" Emma asked softy, her hand remained on Regina's cheek. "Talk to me.."

"I-"

"Regina..."

"The heart that I imagined crushing is your mother's." It came out as a broken sob. "I don't want to hurt her but I don't know if I can control myself."

Emma picked her jaw up off the floor and shook her head to get over the initial shock. Well that was unexpected. She wasn't afraid though. Regina wouldn't hurt anyone but just in case, they just had to keep Snow White away from Regina until they fixed this. Which is easier said than done. "Regina," she said gently. "I will not let you hurt anyone. I will not let anyone hurt you. Just trust me, okay?"

"Emma..."

"Regina, please, come home with us. I can't protect you here. I want you home with me where I can keep you safe." Emma's thumb stroked the side of the hand in hers. "I know what it's like to be alone and I know that you do. That's why I don't want you to be alone ever again, so please..."

Regina gazed into Emma's eyes and her pleading, hopeful expression. She sighed. Since when has she gone so soft? "But if anything should go wrong-"

"I'd send you back here and I'd just come back and forth to see you." Emma said softly. In her heart she didn't exactly believe that Regina was a threat but then again Neal once told her that Rumple wasn't always the way he was. Emma would never let Regina lose herself though, not again. "So please come home with me where you belong."

Regina shut her eyes tightly. She could no longer look into the those pleading green ones. The soft understanding ones that could melt her in an instant. She sighed heavily. "Okay, Emma."

"Okay what, Regina?" Emma asked softly.

"Okay, I'll go back with you. Do you have a plan to stop me if I...?"

"Besides the dagger?"

Regina raised her brows. "You have it?"

"Yeah." Emma said with a small shrug. "Forest Asshat wanted it but I took it..." She trailed off. "Do you want it?"

"I'd rather you have it." Regina whispered so softly that if Emma hadn't been so close she wouldn't have heard her. The voice of the past Dark One echoed in Regina's head but Emma would never hurt her. Regina could trust her with her life. The safest place for the dagger was with Emma. "And did you just call him an asshat?"

Emma grinned. "He is. He thinks because some pixie dust led you to him that he has some kind of claim to you. You should be able to love whoever you want. Even gorgeous blonde sheriffs."

"Oh I don't know any of those." Regina deadpanned. Emma snorted and stood a little then pushed Regina onto her back, straddling her, she hovered above her. Their eyes met and this moment was so real, so simple and natural. They were both breathless.

"You're hilarious." Emma said as she leaned in more. "Is this okay?" She asked.

"It's fine." Regina said huskily as her hands ran up Emma's thighs and her nails raked down.

At that Emma leaned in more until they were a breath away. Their eyes never leaving each other. Regina could've sworn Emma was going to kiss her and for a moment there Emma did too but instead the blonde just gently brushed her nose against Regina's.

The gesture was so innocent and cute that it caused both of them to laugh. Really laugh, in a way neither of them have in a very long time. And in that moment Regina didn't feel the heavy darkness weighing on her, crushing her. She didn't feel tortured and haunted. Maybe Emma's light could keep the darkness away.

Maybe this could work. Maybe it could be okay.

Emma rolled off of Regina onto her back as her laughter died down. She looked at the woman beside her who was watching her with a small smile. "You are so beautiful." She said quietly. She received an even wider smile in response.

"So are you, Emma Swan, you may lack the grace of a swan but you certainly have the beauty of one."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended."

"Take the compliment, dear, I don't give them easily."

Emma grinned. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Much better."

"Now." Emma said as she sat up and got to her feet. She stood in front of Regina who just looked up at her with a raised brow. She extended her hand to the queen. "Let's get you home."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Maleficent was a magically conceived baby, who knew? I honestly couldn't see her coming about in a simple way. I imagine a lot of powerful magic was involved.**

 **Also Maleficent (well at least how I tell her) isn't very possessive so leaving Regina alone with Emma wouldn't be a problem. I can't see her being all like 'MINE, MINE, MINE!'.**

 **The SQ kiss will happen. I need it soon. I know that much.**

 **Anyway. Leave a review, please. Let me know what you think.**

 **See ya at the next update. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY. Wow. Okay. So I did not forget about or abandon this story. I was just struggling a little bit with the relationship building and kinda pushed it aside for a while. Especially Emma/Mal. The chemistry is there. It is but I had to get it so that it was believable. So after taking a step back, I think I got it.**

 **I may have rewritten this like four times honestly. Ugh. This is just... UGH. I don't even... ugh.**

 **Warning for some stuff. Basically the M rating comes into play here and that's all I'm going to say. You'll see...**

 **Anyway I own zip, zilch, nada. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Enjoy :p**

Chapter 5

"My Queen," Emma said in an over the top, far too dramatic tone as she held the door to the bedroom open for Regina. The queen rolled her eyes with a small smile as she walked through.

She stepped into the grand sitting room, which was cool from the night air drifting in from the balcony, despite the roaring fireplace. It was comfortable though. The air was crisp and clean, a total contrast from their own world but the smell of forest always made Regina feel... well, she disliked it. Almost as much as the quiet.

But with Henry, Emma and Mal within these drafty dark walls this palace felt less like a prison. Not quite like a home. It would never be that but with them there, it felt less dark and eerie.

They glanced towards the balcony in search on Henry and Maleficent. They spotted the pair and watched silently as Henry spoke to Maleficent. His mothers shared a look, both dying to know what the two were discussing.

Their silhouettes were illuminated by the light of the full moon and the lantern floating between them. Maleficent was still turned towards the forest as she spoke and Henry was listening closely. She pointed to something deep into the forest and he followed her finger. Clearly Maleficent was telling him something about the forest and Henry was fascinated by whatever the witch was telling him. He nodded enthusiastically and was appearing to ask questions. Mal was answering patiently.

She was good with him, both women noticed that and he seemed to like her. Maybe he'd learn to trust her as well.

Even though both Regina and Emma were curious as to what they were speaking about, they decided to hang back and just let them get used to each other.

"Listen..." Emma began softly because she knew that this was something that needed to be discussed so that Regina could have a heads up. "Everyone is kind of afraid of you. My parents, the fairies and the dwarves are thinking of safety precautions." She made quotations with her fingers on the last part. Regina's head whipped around to look at Emma and her mouth fell open.

"Excuse me?"

"They think you're going to destroy all of them." Emma explained as if it was the most ridiculous notion she had ever heard.

Regina nodded and bit her lip. "Well I guess that makes since..." She said thoughtfully. "I am the Dark One. There was a time when I had tried to destroy all of them and now, well... I can do just that. They have a right to be afraid."

"Yeah..." Emma shrugged. "They have the right to feel whatever they want, no matter how ridiculous but they have no right to act on those fears."

Regina's brows shot up. "But-"

"You're not dangerous. I think we've established that." Emma pointed out simply. "And if anyone tries to hurt you, they'd have to deal with me." Her tone turned serious and dark. Her eyes flickered to the dragon talking to their son. "And the dragon lady over there. Oh and I'm sure Robin said something about protecting you too."

"Robin?" Regina asked with raised brows. She was surprised by that one.

"Yeah shocker. Especially after everything... but we need all the help we can get." Emma said looking over at Regina again. She laid a gentle hand on the woman's arm. "I'm not telling you this to scare you but I think you have a right to know."

"Thank you, Emma." Regina said softly. She expected that. She honestly wasn't surprised that the idiotic residents of that town would automatically condemn her to returning to her evil ways as if she hadnt fought hard to drop the word villain from her name. All of the good deeds she's done are just forgotten.

All of the times she's sacrificed herself for them were just tossed aside.

 _Always the villain even when I'm not._ She thought bitterly.

Emma gave her a small smile and she could tell that she wanted to say something or more importantly do something more. Touch her, hug her, hold her? And just knowing that was enough to comfort her. She felt herself relax as she gazed into those soft green eyes

She pushed those dark thoughts aside for a moment and just focused on the love Emma was reflecting in her eyes.

Emma leaned in and Regina thought she was going to kiss her but she didn't, instead she brushed her lips against her ear. Regina couldn't help the shiver or the sigh that escaped her. "Maybe we should grab them so we can go home." The sheriff suggested in a whisper. Regina's eyes widened at the delightful sensation of Emma's breath ghosting her ear.

It took her a moment to realize what Emma had said but she cleared her throat and nodded dumbly. "Um... yes."

A hand was placed on the small of her back and it took everything in Regina not to shiver again at the feeling of Emma's hand on her. She had no idea why she was responding that way. It was partially humiliating and part intriguing. There was only one other woman or being in general, that could get her this flustered and that was Maleficent. She had no idea what that meant but it thrilled her.

"Hey guys." Emma said towards the balcony. Both of its inhabitants turned to her. Henry smiled when he saw them and ran back inside of the room.

Maleficent followed shortly. She looked at the two women and her eyes lingered on Emma's hand on Regina's back. Regina shifted, she wasn't quite sure what Mal was thinking and she certainly did not want her to feel uncomfortable. Sensing Regina's discomfort, Emma removed her hand and placed it into back pocket of her jeans.

Regina immediately missed the contact but said nothing. She cleared her throat softly. "Anyone want to tell me how you all got here?"

"A portal." Maleficent replied.

"A magic mirror." Henry added excitedly. "It was cool."

"What he said." Mal said reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a hand mirror.

"Ah, that mirror." Regina sighed. She rubbed a hand over her face. "It was in Storybrooke all this time. To think all of the times we needed a portal and it was right there."

Mal looked down at the magical item as she twirled the handle around in her hand. "If it makes you feel any better, the previous Dark One had it hidden."

"It really doesn't." Regina said dryly. "I should have expected that."

Maleficent shrugged. "You couldn't have known that."

"Excuse me?" Came Henry's voice, cutting off his mother's next response. All of the adults turned to him.

"Yes Henry?" Regina asked patiently.

"Can we go home?" He asked hopefully.

She froze. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Emma. She agreed to go with them but actually doing it was something totally different. What happens when she gets there and something triggers her? What if she loses control? What if she hurts someone? Kills someone? What if it's Henry?

A hand on her arm snapped her out of her panicked thoughts. She looked up into Emma's face and the warm smile on her face told her that everything was going to be okay and for a moment, Regina tried to believe her.

Regina turned back to Henry and nodded. "Yes."

He smiled. "Okay."

When she looked over for Maleficent, the woman was no longer standing next to Henry. She heard some moving around by the far end of her room and followed it. There stood Mal standing in front of a full length mirror. Her arms crossed over her chest. Her staff leaned up against the wall.

"Well then..." Emma said with a chuckle. "Lets get out of here." She gave Regina's arm another squeeze then the three of them headed over to where Maleficent was waiting.

"Is it ready?" Henry asked and Maleficent nodded.

"Yes. It leads to your home."

"Nice."

"Go ahead, kid." Emma said giving his arm a small shove. He looked over at her and grinned then turned back around. "I'll be right behind you."

He nodded then without further hesitation, he stepped through. The surface rippled for a moment then stilled.

Regina and Mal shared a look. A hand on Regina's arm again pulled her attention.

"I'm going to go ahead." Emma said. "I don't want Henry to be scared."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Emma smiled then turned and offered Maleficent a nod. When the other woman returned the gesture, she stepped through the portal.

Regina hesitated. All of the things that could possibly go wrong constantly flowing through her mind on a loop. The weight of the darkness weighing heavier than ever. This could be a disaster. This could all go to hell. She should stay there. She shouldn't go home and put them in danger. They deserve better than that.

They would be upset with her for a while but they'd begin to understand. It's for their own safety.

A soothing hand was placed on her arm, startling her slightly. She turned and look up into Maleficent's face. Her blue eyes were softer than she had ever seen them. "Relax..." the older sorceress said. "You're worrying."

Regina scoffed and gave Maleficent a look. "Oh, am I?"

Maleficent smirked. "You are. Which is doing more harm than good."

"Is it?" Regina asked incredulously. "I mean, I'm a monster. A destructive force that could demolish everything in my path. I could destroy everything."

Mal sighed and her hand moved to Regina's back and began making soft circles in a show affection that only Regina ever gets. "None of that will happen. I promise you."

"Mal..."

"Do you trust me?" The blonde dragon asked, looking deep into Regina's eyes. They slowly changed from a look of fear and softened as the woman nodded.

"Of course."

"Good." Maleficent said removing her hand. She took Regina's face in her hands. Gazing into those frightened eyes. Which had shined so brightly at one time. "Regina, I will do everything in my power to protect you. As long as I'm alive, nothing will happen. We will defeat the darkness, get it out of you and vanquish it for good. That is my promise to you. I don't care what it takes."

Regina just looked surprised but appeared to relax a little as a small smile graced her face. She knew that Maleficent loved her deeply, their bond was powerful though she hadn't been expecting that. It was a welcomed surprise though. Just like the gentle kiss the blonde pressed to her lips.

Regina kissed her back with every once of passion she had in her. Mal of course gave as good as she was getting. She moaned when Mal's tongue slipped into her mouth and pressed her body completely against the other woman. This kiss was hot and all fire. Almost as hot as the last one. Regina's arms came around the blonde's neck pulling her closer as their mouths moved together in a perfect rhythm.

Maleficent reluctantly pulled away. Regina sighed and leaned in for another kiss. Mal of course obliged with a small smile. She started stroking Regina's cheeks gently with her thumbs.

"We have to go." She said softly and Regina closed her eyes. "They're waiting for you."

Regina nodded. "Right." She almost whimpered when Mal, disentangled herself from her. She had missed the feel of the other woman's body so desperately. They stood facing each other for a moment. Neither saying anything, just taking each other in.

"Come..." Maleficent said ushering Regina to the portal. When the brunette turned worried eyes on her, she smiled reassuringly. "Everything will be okay and I'm right behind you." She guided her a little closer. "Now go."

Regina nodded and stepped up to the portal. She inhaled a deep breath then stepped through.

* * *

Henry stood in the foyer of his house beside his mother. His hands fidgeting as he waited impatiently for his other mother to emerge. Emma watched him with a worried frown. She couldn't exactly tell if he was more worried about his mother coming though or not coming through. He was a kid, so it made perfect sense for him to be a little afraid or to not understand everything.

"What if everyone's right?" Henry said still not turning away from the mirror before them. "What if she goes evil again?"

"She won't." Emma said with a shrug. Henry gave her the same look Regina had given her previously.

"How do you know that?" Henry snapped. "How do you know she won't go back to her old ways? The darkness is powerful. Look at what it did to my grandpa."

Emma grimaced at her son's tone. "Regina is different. She's stronger than he is. She has more to fight for. Us for one."

"Grandpa had my dad and he still chose power. He still chose magic over his only child."

Emma was speechless. She just stared at him unblinking. Where had his hope gone? What changed in only a matter of hours? Her eyes darted back to the portal. Where the hell is Regina? She'd know what to do. She was great at this. The soothing and comforting part. Their son was broken and only Regina could fix him.

"Henry-" she began but Henry cut her off.

"This is all my fault." He bit out bitterly.

Emma's mouth fell open as she continued to stare at her child in shock. " How?"

Henry finally turned to her. His face was dark. His eyes pained. "I broke the quil. If I hadn't then I could have written the darkness out of mom and everything would have gone back to normal. I was so selfish and afraid of a little power that I abandoned my responsibilities."

Emma placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Henry-" he shook her hand off and stepped away.

"I got rid of the only thing that could make me useful." He said darkly. "The only thing that made me more than just a kid."

"Henry, you are useful." Emma said softly, her eyes pleading with him to see. To understand. "You're a part of our team. Remember, Operation: Panther?"

He shook his head. "Its not the same. I can't really do anything. I don't have any magic or anything that makes me special. It's like... I'm just here."

Emma's heart was shattering at her son's words. "Henry, you are the reason that your mom is a hero now. You're the reason we're all friends now. Maybe even the reason the two of us fell in love."

His eyes snapped up to hers. "What does that have to do with being a hero?"

"Well..." Emma smiled. "True love is the most powerful magic of all."

He furrowed his brows. "But you said..."

She shrugged. "We might be. Who knows." Emma didn't. That's for sure. She wasn't sure if she and Regina were true love but she knew that the love she felt for her ran deeper than she could ever explain. Besides that seemed to lift Henry's spirit. Anything for him.

Henry looked at her. "It's not that simple."

Emma shrugged again. "Well, either way, we both broke curses by kissing you. So we both are your true loves." She grinned. "Try telling your future girlfriend that."

Henry scrunched his face in a way that was one hundred percent his other mother. "Mom, stop. Oh my god."

Emma's grin grew as she realized that his mood was changing. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. "Oh Henry. Your mommies love you and you love us so stop acting like you don't." She snorted at his glare. "But the point is that everything is going to go back to normal before you know it. All of us are going to fix this. Including you. We're going to save your mom."

"But-"

"Nah-uh." Emma said shaking her head. "We're going to work together. That's when we're strongest. We need you, kid. Because of this." She pointed to his chest on the last part. "And this." She then pointed to his head. "You're a hero because you have the heart of one, get it?"

He smiled up at her. The hope back in his eyes. "Yes."

"Good." Emma said returning it. She then ruffled his hair. He jumped away and went to fix it. She laughed at him and shook head. Teenagers.

She was proud of herself because she managed to diffuse the situation on her own but she was glad that Regina hadn't experienced it. She had enough on her plate without the added guilt of their son blaming himself for the situation they were in. That's just extra stress she didn't need.

She spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Regina emerging from the mirror. Her breath caught. To think that she's been staring at this woman for over three years and yet her heart rate still picks up every time their eyes meet.

She watched the woman freeze right in front of the portal and inhale deeply, then exhale as if trying to compose herself. Her eyes fluttered open and they met Emma's. Emma instinctively stepped closer and Henry did the same.

Regina looked completely out of place in her extravagant Evil Queen gown, standing in the middle of Mayor Mills' foyer. It was a visible representation of two worlds colliding. The gown was definitely beautiful, stunning even and it made Emma's mouth water. The way that it accentuated every one of Regina's curves and showed the proper amount of skin. It was delicious but it wasn't right for Storybrooke.

Regina stepped closer to them and soon after, Maleficent came through the portal. Regina looked at Henry for a moment and he looked at her as if deciding what his next move should be. She smiled at him and that was all the prompting he needed before he threw himself into her arms. He squeezed her tight and squeezed his eyes closed.

"I love you, mom." He said.

"And I love you, Henry." Regina whispered as she hugged him back.

"I thought you weren't going to come through." He whispered for only her to hear but Emma caught it. Regina's eyes sprung open and they met Emma's again.

Regina pulled away and took his face into her hands so that she could look him in the face. His eyes looked up at hers. She could see the insecurity in them. He really feared losing her. "I'm not going anywhere, Henry."

He nodded. "Okay."

"No matter what, I will never leave you, Henry." Regina said to him in a quiet tone for just him. Emma and Mal shared a look, getting the underlined meaning of her words but said nothing as to not startle the child in the room.

"Okay, mom." He said as she released him with a kiss to his forehead.

"What's the plan?" Emma asked as Henry returned to his place beside her and she draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Henry piped up. "What's next?"

"You..." Regina said fixing his hair which Henry had failed to do after Emma's assault. "Are going up to bed, young man. It's..." She looked over at Emma.

The blonde pulled her phone out of her pocket. "After one a.m."

Regina raised a brow at Henry. "Definitely time for bed." She narrowed her eyes at his groan. "It's late."

"Fine." He groaned. "But tomorrow I'm-"

"Yep. You're coming with us." Emma said quickly. "But right now, you should sleep."

He nodded at that. "Okay." He raised his brows. "But... what are you guys doing?"

"Emma's going to a guestroom and she's going to get some rest as well. Mal and I are going to-"

Emma's mouth fell open. "No." Henry snorted and she glared at him. "I'm down for whatever you guys are doing."

"So eager." Maleficent purred. Her eyes wandered up and down Emma's form subtly. "That's a good quality."

Regina rolled her eyes and smirked at the sexual innuendo. "When's the last time you've slept?"

"When have you?" Emma asked avoiding the question

"The Dark One doesn't sleep." Mal pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Remember I told you that?" Regina asked gently.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Sorry." She cleared her throat. "I'm going with you guys."

"Fine." Both older witches said with a shrug.

"We're going to the vault. There might be something in some of those books." Regina said.

Emma nodded. "Okay. Great. Let's do it."

Regina looked back her son. "Straight to bed, Henry. If anything happens, call us."

He nodded and hugged her. He planted a kiss on her cheek that made the Dark One smile before going to hug Emma. "Good night, moms." He started for the stairs but stopped and turned back around. "Good night, Maleficent."

The dragon looked surprised for a moment but smiled. "Sweet dreams, young Prince."

The teenager smiled at that then turned and darted up the stairs.

"Okay." Emma said turning back to the other woman but she froze as with a flair of the queen's hands, the woman was engulfed in a deep purple smoke. When it cleared, Regina was dressed in a fitted red sweater, black leggings and matching black high boots. Her much longer hair was out of the regal style and was coming down her back in lazy waves. "Alright then."

Regina winked at her. "That corset was killing me." She rubbed her side.

"I bet." Emma said taking in Regina's figure in that outfit. It was just as nice as the dress in all honesty.

"That's honestly something I don't miss from the forest." Mal said dryly.

Regina chuckled. "There are many things I don't miss about the forest and the discomfort of our everyday lives is certainly one of them."

Mal hummed. "Indeed."

Emma grinned as she listened in. Regina and Mal's views of the forest were completely different from her parents'. Snow and Charming's views were that it was better than this world, while the witches knew that it was not. That's why Emma believed that she felt more comfortable with them.

"Okay." Regina said clapping her hands together. "Shall we?" And before Emma got a chance to respond, she poofed them from the foyer.

They reappeared in the vault. The place is always darker and creepier at night and it gave Emma the heebie jeebies. She would rather be anywhere else but this had to be done.

She felt a hand squeeze hers and then pull away. The woman smiled over her shoulder at Emma and crooked a finger at her. Emma smirked and followed. Through the dark, dank, lair. When Emma turned the corner, she saw Maleficent already perched at a table, lighting a candle with nothing but her mind. Emma watched in awe as she lit a few more the same way.

Regina stepped into the small room and went over to a trunk. She pulled a few books out, walked over to the table and put them on it. She returned to the trunk, grabbed more books and piled them onto the table as well.

Emma leaned on the archway and watched for a moment. "So we're going though all of those?" She asked.

"Yes." Regina said as she piled a few more on the table. She motioned at an empty stool for Emma to sit. "These are my mother's books. She knew a great deal about the Dark Ones and the darkness in itself. As you know, she wanted to control Rumpelstiltskin then later decided to take the power for herself."

"Yeah..." Emma said stepping into the room. She knew that her mother's death was still a sore spot for Regina.

"If only she could see me now..." She muttered more to herself.

"Regina..." Mal said softly and Regina shook her head.

"Anyway." She said quickly. She cleared her throat. "Yes. These books contain information about the forces of darkness and the darkest of magic. There should be something in here."

Emma nodded. "Okay."

Regina returned the nod and grabbed a book. She then turned around and pulled herself up into the table and crossed her legs at the ankles. She shared a smirk with Mal and the dragon's hand came up to rest on her thigh. She covered it with her own.

Emma hesitated, waiting for the jealousy to flair up in her at that dragon touching the woman she loved but it never came. That puzzled her even more. That's why she just stood there watching the other women, unsure of what she should do. She had no idea what she was feeling. She actually wanted Maleficent to touch Regina even more, maybe in some more... intimate places and she wanted to watch. Her eyes widened at that thought. What the hell?

"Emma?" Regina's voice snapped Emma out of her alarming thoughts. Green wandered up to meet brown. "Come sit, Honey."

"Right..." Emma said pushing off of the archway and heading over to the table. She sat unceremoniously on the stool. She picked up a book and opened it. She furrowed her brow at the ancient scrawl on the old pages. "Uh... Regina?"

"Hmmm?" Regina hummed looking up from her book. Emma simply handed her the book. Regina looked over it and noticed the language. "Oh..." She chuckled keeping it and placing her own in front of Emma.

"I mean, what the hell kind of language is that, Parseltongue?" Emma asked.

Regina snorted. "Close but no. It's Gobbledegook."

"Say that again." Mal purred with a playful seductive gleam in her eye.

Regina chuckled. "Gobbledegook." She purred in a sultry tone.

Mal shivered then smirked. "That's so sexy."

Regina laughed and shook her head. She turned back to Emma with a smile. "Gobbledegook."

"Gooble the what?" Emma asked with raised brows.

"Gobbledegook." Regina repeated.

"Yes..." Mal sighed. "Make her keep saying it."

Emma grinned at the other blonde while Regina rolled her eyes fondly. "Gobbledegook, also known as goblinese is the ancient language of Goblins. It's almost sounds as hideous spoken as it looks on paper."

"It's also quite complicated." Maleficent added. "Not many non-goblins can speak it."

"Not that any of us would want to." Regina added.

"It is quite unattractive." Maleficent agreed.

Regina made a face. "It's not as beautiful or pleasing to the ears as... let's say Mermish."

"Right." Mal agreed with a nod.

"Mermish?" Emma asked looking between the women. "Let me guess, Mermaids?"

"Yes well it's the most commonly spoken language in Atlantica." Regina replied with a shrug. "Underwater it sounds like a beautiful song but out of water... well..." She trailed off. "Well... that's why most of them just speak English."

"Got it." Emma said with a smile.

"There are endless tongues from our world." Mal said turning back to the book.

"Mal speaks many of them and she even speaks to animals like your mother." Regina said and chuckled when the dragon glared up at her.

"So do you."

"Because you taught me."

"Because I wanted you to be able to communicate with me while I was in dragon form."

"I know." Regina smirked. "But it's still amusing that you speak to birds, Mal."

Maleficent rolled her eyes and turned to Emma. "Do you speak to animals? Is that something that's inherited?"

Emma shook her head. "I barely speak proper English. I doubt I can speak any other languages."

"You should try." Maleficent said turning back to her book. "Let Regina teach you a magical language or even something more natural to humans, like her father's first language. What's it called here, Regina?"

"Spanish." Regina replied and turned back to Emma. "But she still needs to learn magical tongues." She raised a brow in question.

Emma shrugged. "Sure." Honestly Emma would do anything to spend extra time with them. Wait, _them_? Since when was Maleficent added to that equation?

"And you want to learn to speak to animals." Regina said.

Emma shrugged again. "Sure. Just not by my mother."

"Maleficent would teach you." Regina said simply and turned back to her book. "And perhaps she'll teach you how to speak dragon. It's slightly different."

Maleficent looked up at Emma and winked. Emma felt her cheeks grow hot and her stomach flip. She cleared her throat and turned to her book. This was in English. Thankfully.

The trio fell silent and all that could heard was the turning of pages. The echoes of small sounds. It was calm and peaceful. The older women were focused and collected and Emma was struggling to stay awake.

A yawn broke free and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Regina watching her with raised brows. "No." Emma said shaking her head.

Regina shook her head. "Fine."

"I'm good."

Regina hummed as she turned another page. "Alright."

* * *

 _"Emma?" Emma heard her name whispered into her ear. Her head snapped up and her eyes almost came out of her head at the sight that greeted her. There sat Regina atop the table. Her long toned legs crossed and her beautiful dark hair coming down her shoulders just as delicate as ever. The corners of her dark painted lips were turned up into a seductive smirk but what made Emma's heart rate pick up was the fact that Regina was in nothing but sexy black lingerie._

 _She swallowed thickly and she felt the pressure build up in her center. She was pretty sure she was getting wet. "What... what... what are you doing?" She stammered._

 _"I'm tired of reading..." The gorgeous queen pouted. "I would much rather play with you and..." She looked off to the side and Maleficent stepped closer. The blonde witch was still fully dressed._

 _Emma's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?"_

 _Regina gave her a long seductive look then put two fingers into her mouth and sucked them slowly. She pulled them out, not breaking eyes contact with Emma and Emma's eyes followed the movements hungrily. The fingers were then guided down to the waistband of the woman's underwear and slipped underneath it._

 _"Regina..." Emma groaned. "Baby, what are you doing?" She could hear herself, her voice was hoarse and strained from her arousal. She looked down and watched the smooth, easy movements of Regina's fingers, through the black material as she fucked herself so skillfully._

 _"Touch me, Emma." Regina pleaded as her fingers worked faster._

 _"Regina, I don't think we should..."_

 _"Come on, Emma." Maleficent's voice cut in. It was a low sexy growl. Emma's mouth fell open as the woman leaned in and kissed Regina's lips and her hand pressed against the one inside of Regina's panties, applying pressure, causing the brunette to moan into her mouth. Her other hand came up to palm a full, lace covered breast._

 _Emma stood up but remained rooted to the floor. She squeezed her legs together to fight off the arousal she was feeling but it didn't help. She needed release and soon. When had it gotten so hot in here?_

 _She walked over to where Regina was sitting and Mal pulled away, moving her kisses to Regina's throat and chest. Regina reached out and grabbed the collar of Emma's shirt and pulled her to her. Their lips crashed together in a steaming hot kiss. All of the built up tension coming out in one explosion of passion and desire._

 _Regina eventually broke away from those soft lips and looked into Emma's eyes as the sheriff tried to catch her breath. "I'm so in love with you, Emma Swan."_

 _"I love you so fucking much." Emma half whispered and half growled._

 _Regina smiled and kissed Emma again. When she pulled away, she slid the fingers that she had inside of herself out and brought them up to Emma's lips. Emma moaned when the fingers were rubbed against her lips, smearing her queen's hot juices all over them. She licked fingers and sucked them into her mouth and almost came at the taste alone. She was delicious. The taste was light with and undertone of apples._

 _She released Regina's fingers with a loud pop then brought her own down to Regina's panties. She could feel the warm dampness through the expensive material and she growled before crashing her lips into the other woman's again. Regina kissed her back just as enthusiastically, pushing her demanding tongue into Emma's mouth. Emma's fingers just pushed the material aside and slipped inside of the waiting pussy without warning. The tight walls gripped her automatically. Regina broke away from the kiss and threw her head back as Emma's fingers moved in a fast pace and her thumb pressed against the swollen clit._

 _Emma watched the sight of Regina coming undone and was completely entranced by it. She felt wetness building up between her own legs and moaned. Fingers were placed on her chin and her face was turned, then Emma was looking up into the blue eyes of Maleficent, they were darker with the dragon's arousal. The woman smirked then leaned in and glided a skilled tongue over Emma's lips, tasting both her and Regina._

 _Emma half moaned and half gasped at the lewdness of it. "Such a naughty girl." Mal purred before pressing her fully mouth against Emma's. Emma's eyes instantly slipped closed at the feeling of the warm, soft mouth moving against her own._

 _She felt Regina's walls contracting around her fingers as the blonde dragon slipped her talented tongue into her mouth and made her moan even deeper._

 _The kiss heated up. Mal reached over and smacked her ass, grabbing it roughly. Then the other hand came around and put more pressure on the one inside of Regina. The brunette whimpered and she squeezed Emma's fingers almost painfully._

 _Maleficent broke the kiss and whispered into Emma's ear, "You're next." She then licked the shell of Emma's ear and the younger blonde shivered._

 _The dark haired queen let go completely with a soft cry of Emma's name. She started rocking against Emma's hand, her walls pulsing as her warm juices ran through Emma's fingers. Mal smirked and winked at Emma before leaning over and kissing Regina._

"Emma?!" She felt a hand shaking her. "Emma, honey."

Emma's eyes flew open and she sat up. She looked around the room and rubbed her eyes. When her gaze wandered up to Regina, she was slightly disappointed to find that she was still fully clothed.

The whole thing had been a dream? It felt so real.

When did she even fall asleep? How long had she been asleep? Emma's eyes darted to Maleficent who was standing and piling the books up into neat stacks. The woman looked at her and Emma averted her eyes. She couldn't look at her after that dream. Why had she even dreamt that? With Regina it made sense. She'd wanted to have sex with Regina for a while, but Maleficent? Emma barely knew anything about her. Of course the woman was extremely attractive and all but oozed sex but Emma wasn't attracted to her right?

That doesn't explain why she dreamt of having having sex with both of them nor why she was okay with it in the dream. Emma's cheeks were hot as she remembered the things that went on in that dream. She could still taste and feel both women. She could feel her body betraying her as she got turned on.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina asked softly as she plucked something off of Emma's forehead. She showed the piece of paper to her before putting it back into the book.

In any other situation, Emma would have found that hilarious but right now she had too much on her mind.

"Yeah fine." Emma said quickly. She cleared her throat and stretched. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Regina said simply. "You kind of passed out into your book."

Emma looked shocked. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked like you needed the rest and I knew you wouldn't sleep any other way." She shrugged. "Its kind of like Henry when he was a toddler. He wouldn't go down for a nap so I'd let him wear himself out until he passed out."

"Nice." Emma chuckled rubbing a hand over her face. Regina smiled and leaned closer. She combed her fingers through Emma's golden mane, pushing it back.

"He's so much like you."

Emma grinned. "That's a good thing because you love him so much."

Regina hummed. "Yes. And you."

Emma's grin widened. "Did you find anything?"

Regina made a face. "No. Well, nothing new."

"We'll have to look elsewhere." Mal said waving a hand. The stacks of books began levitating in mid air. Then they suddenly started floating towards the trunk and landed inside. The trunk slammed closed behind them.

Mal looked over at Emma and gave her a smug look, Emma averted her eyes again. She coughed. "So what are you going to do?"

"Check the library?" Regina shrugged

"The Library. Belle!" Emma said and both women looked at her with puzzled expressions. "Wouldn't a Dark One who've been that way for like three hundred years have lots of information about the Dark Ones?"

Mal and Regina shared a look. Regina shrugged. "Perhaps. What are you thinking?"

"We can ask Belle if we could take a look at Gold's books." Emma said.

Regina nodded. "Yes. We can do that."

Regina made a move to get down and Mal helped her slide down from the table. "We'll do that later today. Right now, I have to make sure I have breakfast waiting for our son when he wakes. Just because I'm the Dark One, doesn't mean that I should become a negligent parent."

Emma snorted. "Can't have that."

"Precisely."

The chuckle died in Emma's throat. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Um..." Regina said looking at her watch. "Quater to ten."

"What the hell?" Emma sighed as she stood and shook out her numb limbs. "I slept that long?"

"Yes. How do you feel?"

"Better actually." Emma answered honestly.

Regina nodded. "There you go."

Emma shook her head. "You are impossible."

"I know." Regina said with a wink. "Oh and..." She leaned in, impossibly close to Emma, until her breasts were pressed against her. Emma gasped as Regina began to whisper slowly into her ear. "You were moaning my name in your sleep." She blew into Emma's ear and delighted in the shiver it received. "We'll talk about that later though and how I can get you to do that in a more... conscious state." Her tongue flicked Emma's lobe. "Just imagine what I can do when I put my hands on you?"

At that, the queen moved back and stared at the very flustered sheriff. She smirked to herself and with a low sexy chuckle, she poofed all three of them back to her house.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **So first off... I wasn't going to bring them back into Storybrooke just yet but I have reasons why I did and you'll see...**

 **Soooo Emma had a wet dream about Regina and Maleficent. lol. I don't even know... it just happened.**

 **I kinda did my own thing with the** **Gobbledegook** **and Mermish thing. Just for fun. Just for fun.**

 **I promise more Mal in the upcoming chapters. I also promise some dragon queen flashbacks.**

 **Anyway, thanks so much again. Please review. Let me know what you thought. See ya at the next update. :)**


End file.
